


Zweisamkeit (le truc avec l'arbre)

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen, Spiders, Trees
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Combien étaient-elles ? Cinq, peut-être dix ? Guère plus, s’il en jugeait la fréquence des tirs. Le capitaine évalua les risques : ils étaient faibles. L’affaire d’une poignée de minutes, estima-t-il. La routine. Autant laisser les gars se défouler.





	1. Prologue

_D isclaimers : le capitaine prend son origine dans l’imaginaire de M. Matsumoto. Son compagnon d’infortune pour cette histoire est un de mes personnages récurrents, que l’on retrouvera par ailleurs dans « Illusions » et « Eternal Captain ». Pour le reste, je remercie Pierre Bellemare et J.R.R. Tolkien._

_Chronologie  : attention, pour cause d’écriture de fics dans un joyeux désordre chronologique, les biographies des personnages présentent peut-être de légères incohérences temporelles. D’autre part, Sylvidres._

_Notes de l’auteur  : ça fait longtemps que je veux tenter une rédaction première personne/présent sur une fic longue (ou du moins « à plusieurs chapitres »), et je me suis dit que ce scénario-ci s’y prêtait bien. Dont acte (sauf pour le prologue). Je m’excuse par avance si le style paraît moins assuré, je compte mes textes au présent sur les doigts d’une main._

 

—

 

**Prologue**

 

_Les premiers bourdonnements de tirs laser avaient retenti au moment où la navette cargo décollait avec son chargement d’eau. Ils avaient été pris à revers. Le capitaine avait aussitôt réorganisé leur petit groupe en mode défensif : le repli vers la deuxième navette était bloqué, inutile de s’exposer à des pertes alors que l’Arcadia se trouvait à proximité._

—  _Restez à couvert ! avait-il crié. Attendez les renforts !_

_Il avait transmis ses directives en quelques ordres brefs. Deux ou trois spacewolfs suffiraient pour nettoyer la zone. L’affaire d’une poignée de minutes.  
La routine._

—  _Mangez-vous ça, mauvaises herbes ! rageait un grand costaud à sa gauche._

_L’homme lança une grenade en direction des positions adverses. Une silhouette longiligne fut soufflée par l’explosion et s’embrasa avant de toucher le sol._

_Des Sylvidres. Une escouade d’éclaireuses, probablement. Peut-être les avaient-elles pistés. Peut-être, tout comme eux, s’étaient-elles aventurées sur les berges pour ravitailler. Le petit lac était perdu au milieu d’une forêt immense, au centre d’un continent vierge. La planète, isolée, ne présentait pas d’intérêt tactique… à l’exception du fait qu’elle était isolée, évidemment, et donc tranquille lorsque l’on voulait refaire les pleins des cales en toute discrétion._

_Quoi qu’il en soit, elles avaient profité de l’occasion pour les surprendre.  
Pas de chance._

—  _Tenez bon ! répéta-t-il. Restez à couvert !_

_Ils avaient connu bien pire. Pour une petite escarmouche comme celle-ci, le jeu n’en valait toutefois pas la chandelle._

—  _Allez brûler en enfer ! invectivait un des gars, un peu plus loin._

_Difficile toutefois de tempérer l’enthousiasme de ses hommes devant un combat aussi facile._

_Combien étaient-elles ? Cinq, peut-être dix ? Guère plus, s’il en jugeait la fréquence des tirs. Le capitaine évalua les risques : ils étaient faibles.  
Il eut un demi-sourire. L’affaire d’une poignée de minutes, estima-t-il. La routine. Autant laisser les gars se défouler._

_Ce fut leur perte._


	2. Le piège

L’odeur du sang. C’est la première sensation qui m’assaille lorsque je reprends conscience. Âcre, métallique, baignant dans une chaleur moite et mêlée à des relents de décomposition. Mes pensées sont confuses et ma vision floue. La lumière tamisée ne révèle devant moi qu’une masse informe de filaments gris.

Je tente un mouvement : si j’en crois mon oreille interne, il me semble bien être debout, et pourtant… Un gémissement étouffé fait écho à mon coup d’épaule convulsif. Il ne vient pas de moi.

Je tressaille tandis que la vie reprend peu à peu possession de mes membres engourdis. Mes souvenirs refont surface. _Nous avons été attaqués._ Pas par les Sylvidres, non… par autre chose. Je me rappelle les cris soudains, les ombres mouvantes surgissant du couvert des arbres, je me rappelle la piqûre au creux de ma hanche, la paralysie, cette impression tenace d’être tombé dans un gouffre sans fin…

Je distingue désormais mieux mon environnement. Des fils gris blanchâtre, enroulés serrés tout autour de moi. Je me souviens avoir pensé « araignée » avant de perdre connaissance. _Grosse_ araignée, si j’en juge le cocon dans lequel je suis à présent piégé.

Je me tortille pour écarter les brins gluants, sans succès. Mes mains sont entortillées dans de multiples couches de soie collante, et malgré mes efforts je ne parviens ni à les dégager, ni même à les bouger pour atteindre ma poche et le couteau qui, je l’espère, s’y trouve toujours.

Le seul résultat notable de mes soubresauts, c’est d’insuffler à ma prison un lent mouvement de balancier.

— Tu vas attirer leur attention, humain. C’est stupide.

Oh. Et cela m’indique aussi que mon compagnon de galère n’est pas un membre de mon équipage.

La voix est féminine, il y a peu de doute à avoir… J’essaie de discerner une forme au-delà des fils qui s’entrecroisent devant mes yeux. J’aperçois du vert, là… Des cheveux ?

— Sylvidre ?

Un reniflement dédaigneux me répond.

— Quelle perspicacité, pirate !

Je bouge encore. Je sens la Sylvidre se raidir à mon contact. Je ne peux la voir, mais je devine les courbes de son corps : son menton appuyant sur mon torse, sa poitrine pressant contre mes côtes au rythme saccadé de sa respiration, sa main plaquée contre ma cuisse… Le cours de mes pensées se fige.

— Ta main. Contre ma cuisse.  
— Tu crois que je le fais exprès ? proteste-t-elle. Je suis aussi coincée que toi, pirate !

J’aurais ricané si la situation s’y prêtait. Les Sylvidres couplent leur pouvoir de séduction à une télépathie agressive et en usent comme d’une arme. Une compétence redoutable contre les humains, malheureusement inutile lorsque l’on se retrouve emmaillotée dans une prison de soie, privée de l’usage de la vue et incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu’un cil.

Elle est impuissante. Elle le sait. Je le sais. Son corps collé au mien provoque des sensations… troublantes malgré tout.

J’hésite. Ces sorcières sont dangereuses, j’en suis conscient – j’en ai déjà fait l’expérience. Hélas, je n’ai pas vraiment le choix. Je ne pourrai pas me libérer seul.  
Il va falloir que je lui fasse confiance.

— Il y a un couteau dans ma poche latérale. Je ne peux pas l’atteindre. Mais toi, peut-être que si.

Je la sens se crisper. Réfléchir. Je n’insiste pas – il n’y a rien d’autre à ajouter. Si elle veut vivre, elle saisira sa chance.  
Si _je_ veux vivre, je n’ai pas le choix.

Mais je ne m’abaisserai pas à la supplier.

Pas encore.

Silence. Le cocon poursuit ses oscillations hypnotiques.

De l’extérieur, atténué par l’épaisseur des couches de soie, nous parvient soudain un long hurlement. Terrifié. Glaçant. Beaucoup trop long. C’est le cri d’un homme qui meurt, et pas de la meilleure des façons. Un de mes hommes. Je ne reconnais pas sa voix.  
C’est mieux, probablement.

Le cri s’éteint dans un gargouillis étranglé.

Puis le silence retombe. Implacable. Lourd de menaces. _Notre tour approche._

La Sylvidre s’agite. S’est-elle décidée ?… Il semble que oui. Ses doigts tâtonnent le long de ma cuisse, triturent le tissu de mon pantalon, progressent avec peine de quelques précieux millimètres. Je sens son index se tendre lorsqu’il effleure le manche de mon couteau, je sens la lame glisser centimètre par centimètre tandis qu’elle la ramène à elle.  
J’entends son soupir de soulagement lorsqu’elle referme le poing sur la garde de l’arme.

C’est l’instant de vérité. Si elle veut vivre, elle saisira sa chance. M’en donnera-t-elle une ? M’abandonnera-t-elle à mon sort ? Pire, me poignardera-t-elle en traître, me laissant en pâture aux créatures qui nous ont attaqués ?  
Je dois rester sur mes gardes. Les Sylvidres ne pardonnent pas les faiblesses.

Un autre cri retentit, sur un timbre plus aigu, suivi du « whouf » si caractéristique d’un feu s’allumant brutalement. Je connais ce son. Je l’ai provoqué, maintes et maintes fois… Les sorcières sylvidres s’enflamment quand elles meurent : un phénomène de combustion spontanée unique à leur espèce, peut-être en relation avec leurs capacités psy très actives. Du moins si j’en crois Mimee et les rares occasions où elle a évoqué le sujet.

Le crépitement du feu ne dure pas.

Contre moi, la Sylvidre réprime un hoquet (de peur ou de dégoût, je ne peux le définir), et entame un mouvement de va-et-vient pressant, d’abord restreint, puis gagnant en amplitude au fur et à mesure qu’elle tranche de plus en plus de fils de soie.

Sa respiration s’accélère. Le cocon s’entrouvre dans un déchirement d’étoffe. Alors qu’un souffle d’air frais chatouille mon bras, je suis tout à coup submergé par un sentiment d’urgence. Impérieux. Vital. La délivrance est à portée de doigts. La mort aussi, si je n’agis pas vite. Mon instinct de survie prend le dessus. Sans réfléchir, je tire, je me démène, j’écarte des lambeaux de matière poisseuse. La Sylvidre se débat de même. Il n’est plus temps de s’inquiéter d’être remarqué, ni de se demander à quelle hauteur ce maudit cocon a été suspendu.

Notre chute n’est heureusement pas très haute, et l’impact amorti par un épais tapis d’humus qui s’est, semble-t-il, accumulé au fond d’une dépression naturelle du terrain. Les végétaux dégagent une odeur de charogne. À quatre pattes, je m’enfonce jusqu’aux coudes dans une bouillie immonde de feuilles macérées, un entrelacs de racines, de branches mortes et de… Je déglutis. Mes doigts traversent une matière molle, butent sur un obstacle solide. Je remonte de la boue un crâne défoncé auquel s’accrochent encore des fragments de chair et de cervelle.

Je retiens un haut-le-cœur. L’urgence de sortir de ce cauchemar me presse à nouveau, et mon rythme cardiaque s’emballe tandis que je patauge tant bien que mal pour me dégager. La Sylvidre s’en sort mieux que moi : plus légère, elle se hisse sans tarder sur un sol plus ferme, marque un temps d’arrêt, puis se retourne dans ma direction. Son expression est indéchiffrable.

Je lui rends son regard. Je ne la supplierai pas.

L’espace autour de nous se fige une fraction de seconde.

Puis bascule.

La Sylvidre hurle alors qu’une monstruosité chitineuse tombe soudain des frondaisons et fonce sur elle dans une débauche de pattes. Elle recule, bute contre une souche, roule des yeux affolés lorsqu’elle comprend qu’elle est acculée.

_Araignée_. _Grosse_ araignée. Ou scorpion. Ou… Peu importe, en définitive. La créature se dresse de toute sa taille et agite en l’air des pattes effilées couvertes d’un duvet noir. Elle n’est pas _si_ grande – un mètre, peut-être un mètre dix au garrot au maximum – mais elle crisse d’un air hargneux tout claquant l’une contre l’autre deux paires de mandibules assez larges pour contenir un crâne humain… et probablement l’ouvrir aussi facilement qu’une noix. Sans parler de son appendice caudal, surmonté d’un dard qui doit bien être aussi long que mon avant-bras.

La Sylvidre tient toujours mon couteau, s’agrippe à lui des deux mains, le tend devant elle dans un geste qui transpire le désespoir. La protection est dérisoire. Elle n’a aucune chance.

Et moi non plus, si cette chose s’attaque ensuite à moi.

Je réagis par réflexe. Un dernier bond pour m’extraire de la gangue boueuse, une branche morte, un coup frappé de toutes mes forces… Surprise, la créature est rejetée en arrière, culbute sur le dos, tricote rageusement des pattes. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se relever. Je frappe, je frappe encore, j’enfonce le bout de bois dans un interstice de la carapace, je pèse dessus de tout mon poids… La chitine craque, dégage une odeur vinaigrée qui me prend la gorge, la créature siffle, tressaute, ouvre et ferme ses mandibules dans le vide, me griffe de ses pattes. Je ne relâche pas mes efforts, malgré la douleur cuisante qui transperce ma cuisse lorsqu’une patte plus chanceuse arrache le tissu de mon pantalon, malgré ma vision qui se brouille de rouge, malgré l’odeur acide insoutenable. _Frapper. Frapper encore._ Je ne m’arrête que lorsque les soubresauts cessent, que les pattes se recroquevillent sur elles-mêmes, que les mandibules claquent une dernière fois avant de s’immobiliser.

Je reste pantelant, hébété quelques secondes, puis l’urgence me rattrape. Cette abomination ne vit sûrement pas seule. Ses collègues ne se montreront pas plus amicaux. Et je n’ai pas la moindre intention d’apprendre combien de ces monstres compte la colonie. D’autant que, pour ce que je me souviens de l’attaque initiale, certains d’entre eux étaient plus gros. _Beaucoup_ plus gros.

Je devrais certainement me poser pour réfléchir calmement à une stratégie, mais je n’ai ni le temps, ni les idées assez claires.

— Viens !

J’entraîne la Sylvidre à ma suite. Est-ce un bon choix ou non, je n’en sais rien et je m’en fiche. _Ne réfléchis pas. Cours._

Courir, courir, s’éloigner de cette horreur, ne pas penser aux gars que j’abandonne derrière moi. Morts certainement. J’espère pour eux.  
Courir, écarter les branches basses, traverser les fourrés, ne pas se soucier des ronces qui déchirent les jambes, des lianes qui fouettent le visage.  
Entendre hululer un chœur bestial. Comprendre que la chasse est lancée.

Courir plus vite.

La Sylvidre trébuche. Je la houspille.

— Debout ! Plus vite !

Ce n’est pas tant pour elle que pour moi.

Tomber. Se relever. Continuer à avancer. Trouver des forces alors que mes jambes ne me portent plus. Trouver du souffle alors que ma poitrine me brûle.  
Courir.  
Je ne tiendrai plus longtemps.

— Il faut… une rivière… Brouiller… nos traces…

J’ai fait scanner la planète à mon arrivée. La forêt était striée de cours d’eau. Il y en a forcément un tout près. Il le faut.

La Sylvidre me tire par la manche, désigne une trouée. Je bifurque. Elle me suit. _Courir_. Entre deux arbres miroite un reflet liquide.

La rivière s’étend sur une vingtaine de mètres de large. Ses berges sont incertaines, marécageuses et mouvantes, mais le courant au centre de son lit est franc et charrie une eau limpide. La profondeur est aléatoire, le fond tapissé tantôt de sable, tantôt de galets, la température glaciale. La Sylvidre a un mouvement de recul lorsqu’elle entre dans l’eau (ces sorcières n’apprécient guère le froid), mais elle continue tout de même.

Le crépuscule monte. Le brouillard se lève. Les ombres avancent. Le temps presse. Je récupère un amas de branchages agglutiné contre un rocher et le pousse dans le courant. Puis la Sylvidre et moi nous accrochons au radeau improvisé et nous laissons dériver.  
La manœuvre est loin d’être facile. Il faut veiller à ce que le tas de branches ne dévie pas du centre de la rivière, déjouer les tourbillons qui nous repoussent vers les berges, il faut parfois nager, parfois marcher, prendre garde aux rocs affleurants, aux galets qui se dérobent sous nos pieds et aux trous de vase qui semblent vouloir nous aspirer.

Par deux fois, nous nous immergeons complètement, agrippés aux branches, ne laissant dépasser que le visage de l’eau et priant pour passer inaperçus. Par deux fois, des ombres crissantes apparaissent sur les berges, silhouettes fantomatiques, visions de cauchemar.

La visibilité baisse à mesure que la nuit avance. La forêt se fond dans les ténèbres. Bientôt, nous flottons au milieu d’une étendue d’obscurité. Le froid me transperce. L’hypothermie me guette. Depuis combien de temps dérivons-nous ? Quelle distance avons-nous parcourue ? J’ai l’impression que nos poursuivants ne nous talonnent plus d’aussi près. Je scrute les ténèbres, à l’affût du moindre mouvement, du moindre bruit suspect. Je ne discerne rien… à l’exception d’un grondement, au loin.

_Merde_.

Je donne un coup de coude à la Sylvidre.

— Une chute d’eau, devant. Aide-moi.

Elle s’est hissée à demi hors de l’eau sur le radeau et réagit avec lenteur. Je la devine perplexe, comme si elle peinait à assimiler mes paroles. Le froid l’engourdit.

Le froid m’engourdit moi aussi, d’ailleurs. Mes jambes sont ankylosées, et je ne sens plus mes doigts. Nous devons sortir de l’eau, à plus forte raison que j’ignore la hauteur de la chute en aval.

J’hésite un instant. Un éclair d’angoisse me traverse alors que ma mémoire me rappelle ce qui est susceptible de m’attendre sur la berge. _Les monstres ou la noyade_. Je tends l’oreille une nouvelle fois : rien ne me permet de déterminer si ces araignées de l’enfer sont encore dans les parages. Peut-être sont-elles parties. Ou peut-être traquent-elles en silence.

Les monstres.

Ou la noyade.

Le grondement de la chute se fait plus prégnant. Il me vient à l’idée que la noyade serait une mort plus douce que d’être dévoré. Plus rapide. Plus facile…  
Je secoue la tête. Le froid m’engourdit.

Je n’abandonnerai pas le combat.

— Aide-moi, je répète à la Sylvidre.

Je remarque seulement à quel point le courant s’est renforcé. Nos efforts combinés ne sont pas de trop pour contrer le flot et rejoindre le rivage. La rivière est plus escarpée, ici, et des rochers aux arêtes coupantes me barrent le passage. Je lutte contre le découragement, la fatigue et l’envie de plus en plus irrésistible de me laisser aller au sommeil. Par un ultime sursaut de volonté, je crispe mes doigts sur les aspérités, je me plaque contre la roche, je m’écorche les mains, les coudes, les genoux, je rampe, je grimpe. Enfin, à plat ventre sur la rive, je soulève la Sylvidre par les épaules pour l’amener jusqu’à moi.

_Les monstres ou la noyade._ La noyade est écartée. Restent les monstres. _Courir_.

J’ai froid. Je me relève tel un automate, vacille sur mes jambes. _Courir_. Je n’entends ni ne vois rien. Peut-être parce qu’il fait nuit. Peut-être parce qu’il n’y a pas de danger.

Peut-être parce que je suis arrivé au bout de mes forces.

Je tombe à genoux. Je ne ferai pas un pas de plus.

J’agite la main vers la Sylvidre.

— Tu prends le premier quart.

Ce sont des mots lancés en l’air, je le sais. Je n’en ai cure.

Je m’effondre.


	3. La trêve

Je suis réveillé par une chaleur cuisante sur ma joue. Mon cerveau réembraye aussitôt dans la configuration exacte où il s’était stoppé : la panique. Je me retrouve debout en moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour dire « araignée », et mes jambes me portent en titubant sur deux ou trois mètres avant que je ne m’emmêle les pieds et que je ne m’affale de tout mon long dans un bosquet de fougères.

_Aïe._

Ce petit moment en mode pilotage automatique passé, je parviens finalement à faire un point sur ma situation de manière plus posée.

_Alors…_ Un, personne ne m’a mangé pendant la nuit, une bonne nouvelle en soi.

Deux, je suis seul. Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? Je n’arrive pas à décider si l’absence de la Sylvidre est une bonne nouvelle ou non.

Et trois, j’ai mal, ce qui est, pour le coup, une mauvaise nouvelle. Okay, la sensation de chaud sur ma joue a de toute évidence été causée par les rayons du soleil, mais le problème n’est pas là : tout mon corps est perclus de courbatures comme si j’avais couru un marathon (et à tout bien réfléchir, ce n’est certainement pas loin d’être le cas), mes paumes et mes avant-bras sont marbrés d’écorchures, et j’ai globalement l’impression d’être constellé de bleus. Plus préoccupant, ma cuisse est lacérée d’une méchante griffure sur vingt bons centimètres. La blessure ne saigne plus, mais les bords de la plaie, violacés et irréguliers, pulsent d’une douleur sourde.

Je décolle d’un coup sec mon pantalon collé au sang coagulé. Je grimace : la croûte arrachée suinte de pus. La blessure s’infecte – déjà. Il faut que je la nettoie avant que ça ne s’aggrave… mais avec quoi ? Le spray désinfectant est resté dans la trousse de premiers secours quelque part là-bas, chez les araignées… Un rinçage à l’eau claire suffira-t-il ?  
La rivière est proche. Je passe les minutes suivantes à faire couler de l’eau sur la plaie, à frotter pour ôter le sang, le pus, les débris végétaux et la terre, non sans me répéter que « eau claire » ne signifie pas « solution aseptisée ». J’ignore quelle quantité de germes, microbes et autres saloperies invisibles sont en train de profiter joyeusement de la porte ouverte pour pénétrer dans mon organisme, mais bon… « nettoyer », c’est sûrement préférable à « ne rien faire ». Mieux vaut ne pas trop songer que mon système immunitaire habitué à l’atmosphère filtrée d’un vaisseau spatial n’est pas forcément très bien armé pour affronter « la nature ».

Un bruit. Le craquement d’une branche dans le sous-bois.  
Je sursaute, je cherche une arme des yeux. Mon couteau a disparu avec la Sylvidre. Une pierre, peut-être ? Mes doigts se referment sur un caillou effilé. Ça ne remplacera pas mon cosmodragon, probablement perdu à jamais entre ce maudit lac et le repaire des araignées-scorpions, mais c’est toujours mieux que rien.

Les fourrés s’agitent sur ma droite. Je me tends, prêt à bondir. Je n’abandonnerai pas le combat.

La Sylvidre a un mouvement instinctif de recul lorsqu’elle émerge de la végétation. Qu’elle cherche à m’attaquer et je me défendrai, mais seule la fatigue se lit sur son visage défait tandis qu’elle me jette un regard éteint.  
Je me fais la réflexion que je ne dois pas avoir meilleure allure.

— J’ai trouvé des baies, dit-elle en me tendant une poignée de fruits dorés.

Je serre toujours mon arme de fortune entre mes doigts. À présent que nous ne risquons plus d’être dévoré dans l’immédiat, la Sylvidre redevient une ennemie potentielle. A-t-elle un intérêt quelconque à rester avec moi, a-t-elle des plans à plus long terme ? Envisage-t-elle de faire de moi son prisonnier ? Après tout, c’est une plante : je suppose qu’elle doit être plus à l’aise dans une forêt que moi.

Elle m’ignore pendant que je me débats avec ces questions, s’assied en tailleur à côté de moi, pose son butin entre nous et commence à se servir de fruits.

— Ne croque pas les graines, par contre, reprend-elle.

Je fais la moue.

— Comment je peux savoir si ça ne va pas m’empoisonner, sorcière ?

Elle hausse les épaules, continue à sucer les baies minuscules les unes après les autres tout en recrachant avec soin les pépins.

— Je ne sens pas de toxines dans la pulpe.

Un temps.

— Mais dans les graines, si, poursuit-elle enfin. Ne les croque pas.

Les tiraillements de mon estomac ont raison de ma réticence. Je ne suis pas encore affamé, non, mais la course de la nuit dernière a épuisé mes réserves. Et puis bon… qu’est-ce que je risque _de plus_ , en définitive ?

_Les monstres, la noyade ou l’empoisonnement, hmm ?_

Je suçote une baie, prend garde à ne pas avaler les pépins. Le jus sucré réveille ma faim. La maigre cueillette ne me rassasiera pas.

Je la fixe tandis que nous mangeons en silence. Rien ne la forçait à rester. Rien ne la forçait à partager sa nourriture. Puis-je faire confiance à une Sylvidre ? Sa gestuelle m’indique qu’elle est consciente que je l’observe. Est-ce de la gêne que je discerne dans ses épaules qui se voûtent, dans son regard qui reste ancré sur le sol ?  
Dans d’autres circonstances, nous nous serions entretués. Je n’aurais pas hésité. Elle non plus. Maintenant… La Sylvidre est peut-être en mesure de survivre seule dans une forêt inconnue et hostile, mais pas moi. Surtout pour la partie « hostile ».

Je prends la seule décision qui s’impose. Mais je ne lui ferai pas de concessions.

— Puisqu’on va devoir faire un bout de chemin ensemble, j’aimerais bien que tu me rendes mon poignard, sorcière.

Elle ne bronche pas. J’insiste.

— Maintenant.

Elle prend son temps pour terminer son repas, puis elle pose ses deux mains à plat sur ses cuisses et lève enfin son regard vers moi. Ses yeux sont vert émeraude, bordés de longs cils noirs. Son visage est encadré de mèches folles qui ont probablement connu des jours meilleurs. Sa chevelure interminable, d’un vert un peu moins foncé que ses yeux, est emmêlée, tachée de boue et parsemée de feuilles et de brindilles. Le noir de sa combinaison moulante fait ressortir la couleur laiteuse de sa peau. De la sève coule dans ses veines, non du sang.  
Une plante. Une sirène végétale. Une sorcière. Les courbes parfaites de son corps éveillent en moi des instincts charnels que toute ma volonté ne parvient pas à étouffer.

Elle s’en aperçoit, et baisse les yeux sur mon entrejambe avec un rictus dédaigneux.

— Je ne céderai pas à tes tours, sorcière, je siffle entre mes dents.  
— Je ne suis pas responsable de ton absence de maîtrise vis-à-vis de mes phéromones naturelles, animal, rétorque-t-elle d’un ton acerbe.

Dans d’autres circonstances, nous nous serions entretués. Elle n’aurait pas hésité. Moi non plus.

— Si j’avais voulu te tuer, je l’aurais fait cette nuit, pirate, lâche-t-elle finalement.

Elle me tend mon poignard par la garde. Je vois à son expression qu’elle répugne à m’accorder sa confiance autant que je doute à lui accorder la mienne.

— Je m’appelle Sérhà, ajoute-t-elle.

Je récupère mon arme. Je m’applique à lui répondre avec une nonchalance calculée.

— Si j’avais voulu te tuer, je t’aurais laissée là-bas.

Et je vois à son expression qu’elle se demande encore pourquoi je n’ai pas agi de la sorte. J’espère qu’elle ne me posera pas la question.

— Tu peux m’appeler Harlock.

La trêve est scellée.

 

—

 

Sérhà n’a pas émis d’objection lorsque je lui ai annoncé mon intention de continuer à descendre la rivière. Bouger est loin d’être le meilleur choix quand on est perdu, j’en suis conscient, mais je préfère la fuite en avant au risque de me retrouver à nouveau aux prises avec une meute d’araignées-scorpions géantes. Tant pis pour mon équipage, qui va me chercher à l’endroit où il a perdu le contact avec moi. J’espère seulement que Kei et les autres seront plus prudents que moi. Et j’espère qu’ils feront leur fête à ces putains de bestioles qui ont dévoré quatre de mes gars.

— Fais attention, les pierres sont glissantes.

Pour le reste, j’espère que « suivre la rivière » est une option assez évidente pour que quelqu’un à bord y pense, et j’espère surtout que personne ne me tiendra pour mort (je compte beaucoup sur Mimee et ses capacités psy sur ce coup-là, je dois dire). Au pire, j’espère que la rivière mènera à un fleuve, j’espère qu’il sera navigable et j’espère qu’il aboutira à une des villes disséminées le long des côtes de cette foutue planète.  
Ça fait beaucoup de « j’espère », je sais, mais bon… si je peux m’en sortir avec des proverbes éculés, alors l’espoir fait vivre.

La cascade plonge sur une trentaine de mètres, se brise entre deux rocs gigantesques, et je me dis que nous avons eu de la chance de ne pas être entraînés là-dedans la nuit dernière : la chute aurait été fatale. Le chaos rocheux aux abords immédiats de la rivière est infranchissable. Le pierrier qui le borde et que nous nous employons à descendre s’avère heureusement plus accessible, bien que dangereusement instable. Notre progression nécessite des précautions infinies pour se prémunir d’un éboulement.

— On va poursuivre à pied tant qu’il y a des rapides, puis on essaiera de bricoler un radeau, je déclare à Sérhà.

La Sylvidre opine sans répondre, focalisée sur ses appuis. Elle tient son bras droit plaqué contre sa poitrine, et je surprends son tressaillement de douleur lorsqu’elle est forcée de poser sa main pour garder son équilibre. Un os cassé, peut-être. Si tant est que cette plante sur pattes possède des os.

Nous parvenons au bas de la chute d’eau après une descente qui m’a semblé durer des heures. Après quoi, la marche le long de la berge est plus aisée.

— Tu boites, remarque Sérhà.

Je serre les dents, corrige ma foulée. Ma cuisse irradie une chaleur diffuse, de temps à autre un élancement me parcourt la jambe, mais la douleur reste supportable dans l’ensemble. Ça tiendra. Elle n’a pas à le savoir.

— Ton bras ? je demande.  
— L’épaule, corrige-t-elle.

Elle a un demi-sourire.

— Je m’en accommoderai.

Tant mieux.

Nous marchons aussi vite que le terrain nous le permet, à l’affût du moindre bruit suspect, du plus petit mouvement, voire – sait-on jamais – d’un signe positif de civilisation. Nous marchons jusqu’à ce qu’enfin, la rivière s’élargisse, le courant s’apaise et les berges deviennent moins escarpées.

Je stoppe au fond d’une crique sablonneuse. Tandis que Sérhà s’adosse à une souche avec un soupir épuisé, je scrute le ciel à la recherche de n’importe quel indice de présence d’un vaisseau à proximité. Voir l’Arcadia me ferait plaisir, évidemment, mais pour être franc je me contenterais de n’importe quelle traînée de vapeur d’un jet en haute altitude.  
Hélas, seuls quelques nuages cotonneux moutonnent à travers les trouées. Les arbres bouchent la majeure partie de la vue.

Je m’avance dans l’eau jusqu’à mi-cuisse. Ma blessure picote un peu, mais le froid l’apaise.

Je me rafraîchis le visage, hésite en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres desséchées.

— C’est potable, tu crois ? je lance à Sérhà.

La Sylvidre ne modifie pas sa position.

— Je ne ferais pas ça si j’étais toi, répond-elle.

Oui, bien sûr. Il faudrait des pastilles purificatrices, il faudrait faire bouillir l’eau, il faudrait que je sache faire du feu. Je ne possède qu’un couteau. Je sais qu’il existe des méthodes primitives éprouvées (avec deux silex, par exemple, ou en faisant tourner un bout de bois), mais je n’ai pas la moindre idée de la manière dont je dois m’y prendre. Je ne saurais de toute façon pas reconnaître un silex d’un bête caillou.  
Sérhà est peut-être plus instruite.

— Tu sais faire du feu ?

Elle me considère d’un air morne.

— Oui. Si je meurs.

Ah.  
Certes.  
Mais je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Je reviens vers elle, plante mon regard dans le sien.

— Je voulais dire : « pour nous donner un maximum de chances de survie », sorcière. À tous les deux.

Elle lâche un rire bref. Amer.  
Désabusé.

— Personne ne viendra pour moi, pirate. Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps que tu nous combats.

C’est vrai. La culture sylvidre privilégie le groupe à l’individu, et « le groupe » n’hésite jamais à donner sa vie pour la communauté entière. _Elles_ ne remueront pas ciel et terre pour retrouver une seule des leurs. Leur rapport à la mort est différent du nôtre, j’ai déjà eu l’occasion de le constater.

Je m’apprête à lui demander pourquoi elle s’obstine à me suivre dans ce cas, puis je me rappelle que c’est moi qui l’ai entraînée.  
Qu’en pense-t-elle exactement ? Estime-t-elle avoir une dette envers moi ?  
Que connaissent les Sylvidres de l’honneur ?

Je secoue la tête. Les Sylvidres sont beaucoup plus simples à appréhender quand je me contente de les tuer pour les empêcher d’envahir la Terre.

— Peu importe. Et un radeau, tu sais faire ?

Silence.

Elle finit par me rejoindre au bord de l’eau.

— Non, répond-elle. Ça ne fait pas partie des prérequis pour rejoindre le Corps Expéditionnaire Spatial d’Élite de la Reine.  
— Tu essaies de m’impressionner avec tes états de service ?

Ses yeux pétillent d’amusement.

— En tout cas j’ai un meilleur pedigree que toi, pirate.

Je fais mine de ne pas comprendre le sarcasme (même si elle a raison, et que c’est très vexant). Je lui désigne les touffes d’herbes hautes qui s’accrochent aux berges.

— Y’a certainement moyen d’utiliser ces trucs pour attacher deux trois rondins ensemble. Occupe-toi de ça.

Quant à moi, je trouverai bien deux trois rondins dans le sous-bois.

 

—

 

Lorsque Sérhà et moi achevons notre atelier bricolage, le soleil primaire de la planète approche du zénith, tandis que le secondaire plonge déjà vers l’horizon. Le jour n’en finit pas de s’étirer, et je ne parviens pas à évaluer depuis combien d’heures nous nous escrimons pour faire tenir ensemble trois bouts de bois. La planète possède une période de rotation trois à quatre fois plus lente que celle de la Terre, et son soleil double déséquilibre le cycle jour-nuit. En d’autres termes : les nuits sont très courtes, les journées interminables.

Je consulte vainement mon poignet et la montre high-tech qui n’a même pas été foutue de supporter une petite baignade. Je ne sais pas l’heure qu’il est, mais 1) j’ai soif, 2) j’ai faim, et 3) j’ai sommeil.

Toutefois, ça fait deux fois que j’entends un crissement arachnéen qui me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, et s’il est fort possible qu’il s’agisse d’une hallucination auditive due à la fatigue, je n’ai pas vraiment envie de rester sur place pour vérifier.  
Au troisième crissement, Sérhà me jette un regard nerveux. J’abandonne à regret l’hypothèse de l’hallucination.

Il est plus que temps de partir.

— Monte devant. Je vais le pousser pour le lancer.

Notre radeau ne ressemble à rien, il faut l’admettre, mais il flotte, il se maintient en un seul morceau et il est à peu près stable.  
Point bonus, il supporte mon poids en plus de celui de Sérhà (presque) sans prendre l’eau.

— Essaie de dormir un peu, je dis à Sérhà. On va se relayer pour avancer un maximum avant la nuit.

Et je prierai pour que nous ne croisions en cours de route ni araignées géantes, ni chutes d’eau.

 


	4. Le lac

Je barre vaille que vaille le radeau entre les méandres de la rivière, m’aidant d’une perche pour le maintenir dans le lit du courant. À l’avant, Sérhà s’est roulée en boule et dort d’un sommeil agité. La rivière s’élargit de plus en plus. Les berges se dissolvent peu à peu en une mangrove touffue. Le courant reste néanmoins suffisant pour me permettre d’avancer avec un minimum d’efforts.

Le paysage défile dans une angoissante monotonie. Un méandre, des arbres. Un autre méandre. Encore des arbres. Cette forêt ne s’achèvera-t-elle donc jamais ? Le soleil secondaire s’est couché. Le primaire poursuit sa course paresseuse au-dessus de moi. L’espace d’un instant, j’ai la nette impression qu’il me nargue.

Je sursaute lorsque la perche s’échappe de mes doigts, rattrape le bâton de justesse. _Combien de temps ?…_ Ma tête dodeline, et je sursaute à nouveau.

_Okay, pause._

Je réveille Sérhà d’une pichenette dans les côtes.

— Hé. À ton tour. 

Elle gémit avant d’ouvrir les yeux, désorientée. Je lui fourre la perche entre les mains.

— À ton tour, je répète.

Je n’ai pas le courage de vérifier que j’ai été compris. Je m’abandonne au sommeil.

Je sombre aussitôt.

 

—

 

J’émerge sous une luminosité toujours aussi agressive. Le soleil primaire arrive aux deux tiers de sa course, et ses rayons n’ont encore rien perdu de leur ardeur. La nuit est encore loin.

— Il y a un lac, me dit Sérhà.

Les quelques heures de sommeil grappillées m’ont redonné un peu d’énergie, mais la soif me tiraille. Un comble alors que je suis entouré d’eau !

Je laisse glisser ma main dans le courant, résiste à l’envie de me pencher pour boire une gorgée : non purifiée, l’eau peut se révéler un redoutable poison, et je ne me sens pas de tester la version locale de maladies rétrogrades telles que le choléra ou la dysenterie. Je peux tenir.

Je me redresse avec précaution : comme l’a annoncé Sérhà, il y a un lac. Sa surface est calme, à peine ridée sous l’effet d’une légère brise. Les rives opposées sont floutées par une brume de chaleur. La distance à parcourir est difficile à estimer.

— On traverse ? je propose.

Sérhà me renvoie une moue sceptique. Peut-être est-ce trop ambitieux, en effet. Notre radeau flotte, mais je pense que le terme adéquat serait plutôt « surnage », et un naufrage au milieu d’un lac de dimensions inconnues n’est probablement pas une option viable vu notre état de fatigue.

D’autre part, je n’ai pas échappé à des araignées-scorpions géantes mangeuses d’hommes, à une cascade de trente mètres et à la dysenterie pour me noyer bêtement dans une grosse mare.

Nous optons finalement pour un compromis : sans connaître ni la taille, ni la forme de ce lac, il nous apparaît trop chronophage de suivre le tracé exact de ses rives, et plus efficace de couper dans les virages en traversant d’une crique à l’autre. La quatrième crique s’avère d’ailleurs être davantage « une baie », et confirme mon jugement initial sur notre embarcation : elle n’est pas conçue pour les grandes traversées. En particulier parce que nous n’avons pas de pagaies, et qu’une fois que la profondeur devient trop importante pour utiliser la perche, la manœuvre se révèle… comment dire… folklorique.

Je finis par me mettre à l’eau pour pousser. C’est froid.

— Tu as pensé à toutes les bêtes que ce lac peut abriter ? me demande Sérhà.

Non. Et surtout pas quand je suis en train de nager dedans.

L’eau dégage une odeur de vase. Elle est claire en surface (j’arrive à distinguer mes doigts par transparence), mais turbide au fond. Si quelque chose rôde dans les profondeurs, je ne le verrai pas venir. Je préférerais que rien ne rôde dans les profondeurs.

Je me rehisse sur le radeau dès que je devine à nouveau le fond sous mes pieds.

— La prochaine fois, c’est toi qui t’y colles, je grogne.

Sérhà répond d’un sourire. Il a l’air sincère. Mon subconscient semble surtout le trouver « enjôleur ». Je rougis. C’est pénible, ces phéromones.

Les yeux verts de Sérhà sont insondables, mais je sens qu’elle se retient pour ne pas regarder – une fois de plus – en dessous de ma ceinture.  
J’essaie de me focaliser sur autre chose que ses seins.

— Tu ne peux pas arrêter ?

Elle hausse un sourcil perplexe. Je lâche un soupir agacé.

— De me faire de l’effet, je précise.

Elle rit. C’est la première fois que j’entends une Sylvidre rire. D’un rire qui soit « de joie » et non pas « machiavélique », je veux dire.

— Ça te perturbe ?  
— Un peu, oui…

Elle secoue la tête. Ses cheveux effleurent la surface de l’eau, puis s’y posent et s’y étalent telles des algues étranges.

— Non. C’est un phénomène réflexe, un peu comme la respiration, tu vois… Je peux varier l’intensité, mais je ne peux pas arrêter d’émettre.  
— Ben si tu pouvais mettre la puissance au minimum, sorcière, ça m’arrangerait.

Elle hésite en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sans paraître s’apercevoir combien ce geste est séducteur. Je me concentre sur la navigation pour ne pas avoir à me demander à quel point je suis déjà piégé dans ses filets, si elle en est consciente et si elle l’a prémédité.

— C’est déjà le cas, pirate, répond-elle enfin. Mais je suppose que tu y résistes moins bien parce que la situation n’est pas vraiment, euh… normale.

Possible.  
L’explication n’est pas de nature à me rassurer.

Sérhà m’adresse une mimique d’excuse. L’expression est authentique, pour ce que j’en ressens. J’aimerais bien y croire sans douter.

Les minutes suivantes sont lourdes d’une tension inexprimée.

— Tu aurais dû me laisser là-bas, reprend Sérhà.

Je pèse sur la perche pour pousser le radeau vers l’avant. Elle me teste. Je ne lui répondrai pas. Je n’ai pas de réponse à lui apporter, de toute façon.

La perche se brise soudain dans un claquement sec. Je ne conserve mon équilibre qu’au prix d’une acrobatie ridicule, et Sérhà se cramponne aux rondins tandis que le radeau tangue d’un air dramatique.  
Par chance, il ne verse pas. En revanche, notre unique moyen de propulsion est désormais hors-service. Je fais mine de ne pas voir le rictus moqueur qui soulève le coin des lèvres de Sérhà (non madame, je n’ai pas appuyé sur cette pauvre branche comme un gros bourrin jusqu’à la casser !), et j’examine machinalement le morceau du bâton qu’il me reste.

Puis je me fige.

Devant, Sérhà s’est allongée sur le radeau, a déjà plongé un bras dans le lac jusqu’au coude, et rame tant bien que mal pour essayer d’avancer.

— Sors tes mains de l’eau. Tout de suite.

Elle obtempère avec un levé de sourcil interrogatif. Je lui tends l’extrémité de la perche. La coupure est nette.

— C’est pas brisé, je dis. C’est sectionné.

Et j’ai donc nagé dans des eaux où se tapit une bestiole capable de trancher d’un seul coup un bout de bois de même diamètre que mon poignet. Cette planète veut ma mort.

— Il faut qu’on rejoigne la rive, déclare Sérhà.

Je suis d’accord. Je n’ai pas tellement envie de remettre les mains dans l’eau. Sérhà non plus.

Il va pourtant falloir que nous nous décidions, nous ne pouvons pas rester plantés éternellement sur notre radeau comme deux idiots.

— ‘doit y avoir cinquante mètres, je murmure. Ça ne devrait pas être très long.

Sérhà pince les lèvres, désigne du menton son épaule blessée.

— Je ne peux ramer efficacement que de la main gauche, répond-elle.

Okay. Pas de problème.

Je me place à droite du radeau et elle à gauche, et nous pagayons chacun d’une main. Dépourvue de tout hydrodynamisme, notre embarcation se traîne à l’allure d’une tortue cacochyme – et encore, je suis à peu près sûr qu’une tortue cacochyme se débrouillerait mieux que nous. Les cinquante mètres me paraissent interminables.

Mais le fond me paraît plus proche.

— Maintenant on doit avoir pied. Tu veux sauter ?  
— Non.

Ben moi non plus.

La terre ferme n’est plus qu’à une vingtaine de mètres, peut-être quinze. Si proche et si loin. Çà et là, des touffes d’herbes aquatiques émergent de la surface. La végétation se densifie à l’approche de la rive et va bientôt gêner le radeau.

J’ai toutefois la ferme intention de ne remettre un pied dans l’eau que le plus tard possible. Il y a un crabe géant diabolique qui traîne dans les parages, après tout. Et plutôt de mauvais poil, si j’en juge le traitement qu’il a fait subir à mon bâton.

Un bruissement, puis un clapotis me font tendre l’oreille. Il me semble percevoir un « wiiiz » ténu. Je fronce les sourcils.

— Ça fait « wiiiz », un crabe ? je demande à Sérhà.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu veux que j’en sache ? maugrée-t-elle.

Je fouille la surface du lac du regard, sur le qui-vive. Quinze mètres. Peut-être un peu moins. Si jamais je vois une pince, je sprinte jusqu’à la berge.

Je ne vois pas de pince. En revanche, l’eau s’agite soudain du frétillement de dizaines de nageoires. Sérhà replie ses bras contre elle avec un petit cri, puis lâche un « hrmf » frustré lorsqu’elle s’aperçoit que les bébêtes qui l’ont effrayée sont à peine plus grandes que ses deux mains réunies.  
Je lui adresse le sourire le plus sarcastique que je possède en magasin. Elle détourne la tête avec une moue boudeuse.

Mais bref, tout ceci ne nous rapproche pas du rivage. N’oublions pas qu’une pince bûcheronne se tapit toujours quelque part sous l’eau avec son propriétaire.

— Viens, je dis à Sérhà.

Peut-être dix mètres. Autant dire rien.

Le radeau se bloque dans la végétation.

Sérhà est réticente. L’air suspicieux, elle fixe le banc de poissons qui continue à brasser l’eau autour de nous. « Wiiiz ? » chouine ponctuellement l’un ou l’autre d’entre eux quand leur dos lisse et rosâtre affleure la surface. Les nageoires triangulaires ressemblent à celles de petites raies.

Je sonde le fond de ma demi-perche : environ quatre-vingts centimètres. Le sol est mou – de la vase ou du sable. « Wiiiz ? » J’agite le bâton dans l’eau pour éloigner les raies du radeau. Le banc est compact. L’eau grouille de centaines de poissons.

— Viens, je répète. Ils ont peur, regarde.

_Wiiiz._

Le lac bouillonne.

Sérhà hurle, la tête tirée en arrière par ses cheveux.

Ses cheveux.  
Longs.  
Qui ondulent à la surface de l’eau, comme des appâts tentateurs.

La Sylvidre tombe à la renverse, disparaît sous l’eau dans une gerbe d’éclaboussures.

— Sérhà !

Tant pis pour le crabe-bûcheron. Les raies s’écartent d’un même mouvement lorsque je saute à mon tour dans l’eau, puis reviennent aussitôt se presser autour de moi. Quatre-vingts centimètres. J’ai de l’eau jusqu’à mi-cuisse.

Je plonge à la suite de Sérhà, tâtonne à l’aveugle au milieu des poissons, dans la vase… Quelques secondes d’angoisse, puis je sens un morceau de tissu sous mes doigts. Je referme la main sur son poignet.

_Sérhà !_

Je repousse les poissons de l’autre main tandis que je tire Sérhà vers moi. Elle hoquette lorsqu’elle refait surface, recrache un peu d’eau, aspire une goulée d’air d’une longue inspiration rauque. Le banc s’agglutine contre nous, se plaque sur mes jambes, sur mes bras… Une douleur aiguë me tiraille soudain la cuisse : une raie s’est faufilée dans la déchirure de mon pantalon et attaque ma blessure. Je l’arrache d’un geste sec : le ventre de ces « petits poissons » est pourvu de deux yeux globuleux, de deux petites nageoires qui ressemblent à des pattes, et d’une bouche réprobatrice garnie de minuscules dents pointues. Les organes internes sont visibles à travers le corps translucide. C’est peut-être à cause de la faim, mais j’ai l’impression d’être face à un petit alien rose coincé dans un ravioli. Il serait certainement inoffensif s’il était seul, mais ils sont des milliers à se battre pour se coller à nous.

Des milliers.

Leurs dents ne parviennent pas à percer le tissu de nos vêtements, mais le moindre centimètre carré de peau nue est implacablement grignoté.

Et ils sont des milliers. Que je me débarrasse d’un, et des dizaines d’autres le remplacent. Sérhà est quant à elle entièrement couverte de ces sales bêtes. Elle rejette convulsivement les créatures collées à son visage, à sa poitrine, à ses épaules… Je m’arc-boute. Je me rends compte que je ne peux contrer la force de traction combinée de toutes les raies qui, sous l’eau, sont encore accrochées dans ses cheveux.

— Tiens bon ! je crie.

Cette planète veut notre mort.

Je saisis l’éclat d’horreur dans les yeux de Sérhà lorsqu’elle comprend qu’elle ne pourra pas se dégager. Je ressens sa panique lorsque ma prise sur son poignet commence à glisser. Je rage de mon impuissance. Cette planète veut notre mort, mais je n’abandonnerai pas.

Je n’abandonnerai jamais.

Ma prise glisse sur son poignet.

Les raies-aliens tirent ses cheveux.

Ses cheveux.  
Longs.  
Qui se perdent dans l’eau.

_Sérhà._

Je n’abandonnerai jamais.

Mes doigts se crispent sur mon couteau. Je ne pourrai pas tuer toutes ces choses, mais je sais comment libérer Sérhà.

Ses cheveux.  
Longs.  
Qui l’entraînent vers la mort.

_Sérhà…_

Ça n’arrivera pas.

— Allez au diable, verdammte Fische !

La décharge d’adrénaline due à la colère me donne la force suffisante pour haler Sérhà contre moi. J’empoigne aussitôt sa chevelure à la base de sa nuque et je tranche d’un geste vif les mèches vertes.

Le banc de poissons se disperse un court instant, comme si la conscience collective de ces choses était surprise de la disparition de sa proie. Je n’attends pas que l’attaque reprenne. Sérhà et moi pataugeons, trébuchons, barbotons, marchons à quatre pattes dans la vase jusqu’à parvenir sur la berge en un temps record. Le sol ferme sous mes pieds est une bénédiction.

Sérhà tombe à genoux dès lors que je cesse de la soutenir, le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés. Elle est en état de choc. Peut-être est-ce la réalisation d’avoir réchappé de peu à la noyade, peut-être est-ce le fait d’avoir manqué d’être – encore – dévoré. Ou peut-être est-ce de ma faute. Je n’ai jamais croisé une seule Sylvidre aux cheveux courts. Je me suis souvent fait la remarque que la crinière de ces sorcières semblait animée d’une vie propre. Est-il correct d’appeler ça des « cheveux » au sens humain du terme ?

À l’extrémité de chaque cheveu sectionné perle une goutte mordorée.

— Ça va ? je demande.

Les jeux de lumière forment autour de son crâne un casque de rosée scintillant. Elle tremble. L’ai-je blessée sans le vouloir ?  
Je pince les lèvres. Je ne devrais pas me préoccuper tant d’elle.

Je ne devrais pas.

Peut-être pourrait-on s’arrêter ici pour la nuit, si tant est que la nuit se décide à tomber ? Peut-être arriverais-je à lui dénicher quelques fruits, peut-être un peu de repos lui fera-t-il du bien ?

— Reste là, je lui dis. Je vais voir si je trouve un coin où s’installer pour dormir.

Je n’ai pas à m’avancer très loin : la forêt devient vite touffue, presque inextricable, un enchevêtrement de lianes qui pendent des frondaisons et de végétaux exubérants qui croissent vers la lumière.

Je m’immobilise : les lianes ne sont pas seules à pendre des frondaisons. Suspendu aux branches, un chapelet de cocons me surplombe telle une épée de Damoclès. J’en devine d’autres, qui s’égrènent sur la quasi-totalité des arbres alentours.

Un nid.

Un _autre_ nid.

Merde.

Entre les troncs, une forme sombre est affairée à une tâche qui de toute évidence requiert beaucoup de pattes et la sécrétion d’un fil de soie. Je ne sais pas qui ou quoi est en train d’être emballé, mais je suis sûr d’une chose : ce monstre est occupé, je vais en profiter pour prendre le large. Discrètement.

Je recule avec prudence. Une seule pensée m’assaille lorsque je regagne mon point de départ.

_Courir_.

Mais vers où ? Et que faire de Sérhà ? L’abandonner ? La porter ?

_La porter._

Il est possible que nous n’ayons pas besoin de beaucoup nous éloigner. Les araignées-scorpions géantes pourraient ne chasser qu’à proximité de leur garde-manger. Ou peut-être celles qui habitent ce nid-ci sont-elles déjà rassasiées.

Je sais que je me berce d’illusions.

Sérhà se cramponne à mon épaule. Elle titube – ses jambes sont trop faibles pour la soutenir.

— Elles nous suivent, me souffle-t-elle. On n’y arrivera pas.

Je sais. Le sous-bois crisse de dizaines de mandibules affamées. Elles sont autour de nous. Mais je n’attendrai pas la mort sans réagir.

— Je ne renoncerai pas tant que je suis capable d’avancer, je siffle entre mes dents. Et s’il faut ramper, je ramperai !

Sérhà me jette un regard étrange. Intrigué, peut-être. Est-ce de l’incompréhension face à un mode de pensée « humain » difficile à conceptualiser pour une Sylvidre ? Ou est-ce moi qui suis obstiné à l’excès ?

Lorsque les crissements deviennent trop proches pour espérer une quelconque issue, son expression s’affermit.

— On n’abandonne pas, approuve-t-elle.

Je ressens une pointe de fierté à l’idée de lui avoir transmis au moins une partie de ma combativité. S’il faut mourir, ce ne sera pas avec résignation.

— Cet arbre-là ! ajoute Sérhà en me tirant le bras.

Je ne comprends pas, mais je nous traîne jusque-là et je m’adosse au bois. Le tronc est large et noueux. L’arbre est ancien. Il me soutiendra.  
S’il faut mourir, je serai debout.

Sérhà se colle à moi. L’intensité de ses yeux verts me happe.

— Respire à fond ! me presse-t-elle. Ne panique pas !

Elle plaque ses deux mains sur mon visage.

Les ténèbres m’avalent.


	5. L'arbre

_« Ne panique pas ! »_

Ténèbres.

Je ne peux pas voir. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je ne peux pas crier.

_« Ne panique pas ! »_

Un carcan oppressant m’enserre. J’étouffe. Je sens pulser le sang à mes oreilles. J’entends chuchoter des mots que je ne peux saisir. L’atmosphère est chaude, pesante, anormale. L’air autour de moi… fourmille. Je ne devrais pas être ici. Je ne suis pas à ma place. Je le sais. Je le sens.

_« Reste concentré ! Ne cherche pas à bouger ! »_

Je ne peux pas bouger.

_« Ne panique pas ! »_

Sérhà. La Sylvidre est à la fois présente et absente, partout et nulle part. Je ne peux pas la voir. Je ne peux pas la toucher. Elle me ceint de ses bras, de ses cheveux, son corps entier m’enlace. Elle me retient alors que tout mon être me pousse à m’enfuir.

_« Ne bouge pas, ne bouge pas, ne bouge pas ! »_

Mes nerfs ne répondent plus, mes sens m’envoient des informations aberrantes. Je goûte un son vert, j’aperçois des traits de douleur me traverser de part en part. J’entends Sérhà me tenir.  
Les ténèbres cherchent à me broyer. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je crie. Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche.

Ténèbres.

Les frontières de mon corps sont floues. Ma peau se dissout. Mon existence devient incertaine. Mon esprit s’efface.

Un instantané de silence parfait est suivi d’un éclair assourdissant.

Je suis adossé à l’arbre, les deux mains de Sérhà plaquées sur mon visage.  
Elle s’écarte. Je tombe. La texture de la terre sous mes doigts est… rassurante, en quelque sorte.

— Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait, sorcière ?

Les mots franchissent difficilement mes lèvres. Tandis que je suis secoué de spasmes irrépressibles, Sérhà tend la main vers moi. Je la repousse d’un geste maladroit.

— Qu’est-ce que… tu m’as… fait ? je répète.

Mon estomac se retourne. Je n’ai pas grand-chose à vomir.

— Elles sont parties, répond Sérhà. On est en sécurité pour le moment.

_Un répit._ Il me faut quelques secondes pour assimiler ses paroles.

Autour de nous, la forêt est muette. La lumière est grise. Le crépuscule s’est invité.  
Combien de temps s’est écoulé ? _Cela_ ne m’a semblé durer qu’une poignée de secondes, quelques minutes tout au plus. Si j’en crois la position du soleil que je devine à travers les feuillages, je devrais plutôt parler d’heures.

— Harlock, il faut partir, reprend Sérhà. Par là c’est… sans danger actuellement.

Elle m’a pris la main et je me remets debout comme un automate. Mes pensées sont floues. Mon esprit est gourd.  
Je m’humecte les lèvres tandis que je me laisse guider. J’ai soif. Et elle n’a pas répondu à ma question.

— Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ?

Nous marchons entre les taillis, dans un labyrinthe qui s’épaissit. Sérhà paraît sûre de la direction à prendre. Elle ne me regarde pas.

— J’ai, euh… C’était une fusion, avoue-t-elle finalement.

D’accord, mais la réponse ne me sert pas beaucoup.

— Une quoi ?

Sérhà me pousse entre les troncs serrés. Mes jambes avancent un pas après l’autre, plus par réflexe qu’autre chose. Mes bras sont toujours agités de convulsions.  
Je peine à organiser mes pensées de façon cohérente, bulles erratiques, éclats brisés. Je divague dans un monde cotonneux. Mais je lutte.

Je lutte.

Cette planète n’aura pas raison de moi.

Sérhà tord sa bouche en une grimace indécise.

— Tu l’as vu quand tu es allé en Amazonie, lâche-t-elle enfin du bout des lèvres. En partie.

J’hésite. L’Amazonie ?… Ah, oui. La forêt de Sylvidres. Elles étaient sorties des arbres pour m’attaquer.  
J’essaie de remettre mes idées en place en même temps que je m’efforce de cesser de trembler.

— Tu es rentrée dans l’arbre ? je demande.

Sérhà fronce les sourcils d’un air contrarié.

— J’ai fait une fusion, répète-t-elle. Avec toi.

J’ai l’impression de chercher à résoudre un puzzle particulièrement retors.

— Tu _m’as_ fait rentrer dans l’arbre ?  
— C’est une fusion, insiste-t-elle. C’est… compliqué.

Je n’en doute pas. J’ai déjà eu l’occasion de croiser des machinchoses psychiques (avec Mimee, notamment) et 1)  _ça_ , c’en était un beau, 2) les humains ne sont pas conçus pour les machinchoses psychiques, et 3) même si elle décide de m’expliquer, je n’y comprendrai rien.  
Du coup, je m’entête :

— Tu m’as fait rentrer dans l’arbre.

Elle ne se fatigue pas à me contredire. Je grogne.

— J’suis pas une plante.

Mais il faut bien avouer que ce truc avec l’arbre nous a permis d’échapper à la mort.

La nuit est tombée. Le sous-bois est plongé dans l’obscurité. Sérhà nous guide toujours, et je me sens un peu mieux. En tout cas je ne convulse plus, même s’il me reste un arrière-goût amer sur le palais et des bourdonnements suspects dans les oreilles.  
Sérhà nous guide toujours. Dans le noir. _Elle m’a fait rentrer dans l’arbre._ Je m’accroche à mon idée, et je poursuis la conversation sur la même lancée.

— C’est l’arbre qui t’a indiqué le chemin ?

Elle fait la moue.

— Pas… vraiment.

Non, bien sûr. Les arbres ne parlent pas.

Silence.

— Tu ne comprendrais pas.

Oui, je sais. Mais j’ai besoin de reformuler ce que je viens de vivre en concepts abordables par le cerveau humain. C’est important pour ma santé mentale. Je l’ai déjà constaté avec Mimee.

Je me laisse piloter sans réfléchir. Mes pensées vagabondent sans trouver de point d’ancrage, bribes effilochées aussitôt oubliées. Je marche dans une contrée onirique, à peine conscient de la réalité. À un moment, je m’arrête. Sérhà me désigne un tapis de mousse.

— Tu peux dormir là. Je prends la veille.

Je n’ai pas la force de protester, de lui dire que non, il faut qu’elle dorme elle aussi, on peut se partager la tâche.

Le sommeil est une délivrance.

 

—

 

À mon réveil, les deux soleils et leur luminosité agressive sont de retour, et Sérhà est penchée sur moi avec une expression inquiète.

— Harlock… Ça va ?

Pas vraiment. J’ai la bouche pâteuse, et des papillons lumineux volettent autour de mon crâne. Je suis presque sûr qu’ils n’existent pas.

— Oui, ça va.

Respire, contrôle. Je maîtrise. Les machinchoses psychiques ne m’effraient pas.

Sérhà a la délicatesse de ne pas relever le mensonge tandis qu’elle me rattrape quand je tente quelques pas sur des jambes flageolantes.

— Il faut… poursuivre, je dis. Sortir de la forêt. Trouver une ville.

Sérhà acquiesce et sourit (avec tendresse, mais mon subconscient s’obstine à trouver ça « enjôleur »). Puis, soudain timide (ou gênée, pour ce que j’en sais, mais mon subconscient trouve également ça enjôleur), elle baisse ses longs cils, se détourne, fixe ses pieds.

— Comment fais-tu ? demande-t-elle enfin.  
— Comment je fais quoi ?  
— Pour arriver à continuer malgré tout, précise-t-elle. Comment fais-tu ?

Je n’en sais rien.

— La volonté, je réponds. La mort est un échec.

Sérhà se contente de l’aphorisme, même si, en définitive, il ne signifie rien. Je ne saurais pas développer plus avant. C’est ainsi, c’est tout. Je lutte. Il faut croire que j’ai ça dans le sang.

Nous nous remettons en route à allure réduite. Épuisée, Sérhà semble plus morte que vive, quant à moi… eh bien, on va dire que je maîtrise. Heureusement que la forêt est pleine d’arbres qui n’hésitent pas à me tendre des branches secourables sur lesquelles m’appuyer.

Ma cuisse brûle. La douleur irradie dans toute ma jambe. J’ai faim. Et la déshydratation se fait à présent cruellement ressentir.

— Faut qu’on mange quelque chose.

Sérhà me lance un regard embarrassé.

— Je me suis déjà, euh… ressourcée. Et je n’ai rien trouvé pour toi.

Ah.  
Dommage.

Le pic incandescent qui me traverse soudain me fait plier le genou malgré moi.

— Harlock ! crie Sérhà.

Je disparais dans un buisson. Épineux. Aïe.

— T’inquiète, ça va ! je lui lance du fond du fourré. Je maîtrise !

Je maîtrise très mal, mais je maîtrise. Bordel. Blessure de merde, forêt de merde, planète de merde.

Les épines achèvent ce qu’il restait de ma tunique, et j’abandonne une manche au buisson après un combat aussi bref que perdu d’avance (ces saloperies de piquants sont à double crochet retourné, un peu comme des mini-harpons). Cette planète a vraiment décidé de tout mettre en œuvre pour m’être désagréable.

Je note toutefois le levé de sourcil intéressé de Sérhà lorsque ma tunique en lambeaux, mon bras nu et moi nous dégageons du buisson. Je ne sais pas si elle trouve mon biceps égratigné « enjôleur », mais je suis curieusement satisfait de constater que l’influence des phéromones est peut-être un petit peu à double sens (même si ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, des phéromones, j’en suis bien conscient). Ça lui apprendra à me faire de l’effet.

Elle ne dit rien, mais son regard s’accroche. Je retiens un sourire. Je préfère qu’elle regarde là que plus bas.

— Je suis désolé, pour tes cheveux.

J’ajouterais bien « ça va repousser », mais j’ai peur que ça ne repousse pas, justement.

— Ce n’est pas grave, répond-elle.

Ça l’est. J’espère que je suis plus convaincant qu’elle quand je lui affirme que « ça va ». Probablement pas.

Je cherche un autre sujet de discussion. Converser m’empêche de songer à l’attirance charnelle que je ressens pour elle. Converser empêche de se focaliser sur la douleur. Les mots aident à avancer.

_Marcher._  
Un pas après l’autre.  
Sortir de cette forêt.

— Le truc avec l’arbre… Tu as essayé de me faire basculer en dimension astrale ?

Sérhà me considère avec un étonnement non dissimulé.

— Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas.

Je hausse les épaules.

— Je sais ce qu’est l’astral. J’ai déjà pratiqué. C’est différent des illusions superficielles que vous utilisez contre nous.  
— Tu es humain, rétorque-t-elle. Tu n’es pas capable de faire de l’astral.  
— Mimee est jurane. Elle m’a montré. C’était… bizarre.

« Horrible » serait un mot plus juste, même si mon esprit reste toujours partagé sur l’expérience (en particulier, je n’ai jamais réussi à décider si j’avais envie de recommencer ou non).

— Ce n’est pas étonnant. Ton psychisme n’est pas assez élaboré pour supporter une telle expérience.

Mon ego accuse le coup avec un grognement, mais elle a raison. Je me souviens très bien des effets secondaires _physiques_ (assez gênants, et tout à fait inappropriés). Il m’avait fallu près d’une semaine pour m’en remettre et cesser d’y penser en permanence. Et Mimee n’avait pas tenté de me faire rentrer dans un arbre, _elle_.

Quoi qu’il en soit, j’ai le sentiment confus que « une fusion » sylvidre a plus ou moins les mêmes objectifs que son pendant juran. Mimee avait appelé ça une fusion, elle aussi.  
Je ne résiste pas à l’envie de taquiner Sérhà à ce sujet. De toute façon il faut que je m’occupe l’esprit.

_Marcher._

— Et du coup, c’est sexuel, c’est ça ?  
— Je… Quoi ?

Elle est superbe quand elle s’offusque, fière et noble, même dans sa combinaison déchirée, même sans sa crinière opulente. Elle est superbe, et mon jugement est biaisé depuis longtemps. Cette conversation ne mènera à rien de bon pour moi.

Tant pis.

— La fusion. C’est sexuel, non ?

Elle aurait rougi si son métabolisme le lui permettait, j’en suis persuadé.

— C’était pour échapper aux monstres qui nous poursuivaient, marmonne-t-elle. Je nous ai mis hors de portée. En astral. C’était la solution la plus logique. Même si le processus est… euh… intime.

Je ricane, tout en me morigénant de me laisser aller ainsi. Ma langue s’agite plus vite que mon self-control ne parvient à la museler. Phéromones de merde.

— Eh bien, navré de ne pas posséder de vocabulaire assez précis pour dissocier l’intime « astral » de l’intime « charnel », ma jolie !  
— Ça n’a rien à voir ! proteste-t-elle.

Si elle le dit. Personnellement je suis incapable de faire la différence.

_Marcher._

J’occupe les minutes suivantes à me remémorer le plan de compartimentage de l’Arcadia. Je m’attarde tout particulièrement sur les différents sectionnements du circuit de réfrigération. C’est important, la réfrigération. Surtout en ce moment. Surtout lorsque la chaleur cuisante qui me consume n’est en rien causée par le climat, et seulement en partie la faute de Sérhà.

Je frissonne, et j’énonce le constat à haute voix :

— Je crois que j’ai de la fièvre.

Sérhà effleure mon bras.

— Tu es brûlant. Tu veux qu’on s’arrête ?

Non.

_Marcher._

La forêt me paraît moins dense.

_Marcher tout droit._

J’ai _survolé_ la région. Je me souviens très bien de la tache verte formée par la masse compacte des arbres. Elle possédait des frontières. Et je vais les atteindre.

_Marcher._

— Harlock !

Il me faut un temps infini avant de m’apercevoir que je suis à genoux.

— On va s’arrêter, décide Sérhà.  
— Non… Je peux… encore…

Le sol tangue. La tête me tourne. Les arbres ondulent.  
Mais la forêt est moins dense.

J’en suis sûr.

— Il y a… L’orée de la forêt… C’est pas loin…

J’en suis sûr.

Les arbres se clairsèment. Sérhà me soutient.

_Marcher._

La forêt stoppe abruptement, bordée d’un rempart de taillis que nous franchissons avec effort. Les branches serrées ne sont pas épineuses, heureusement.

La barrière végétale s’ouvre sur une prairie. Les herbes hautes couvrent les collines d’un tapis uniforme. Dans les creux, on devine quelques bouquets d’arbres isolés. Aucune habitation n’est visible. En revanche, notre présence dérange un troupeau d’herbivores à six pattes, qui s’éloigne au galop en un bloc groupé. Notre présence ou… une autre présence, je corrige tandis qu’émerge d’un vallon un couple de…

Je m’interromps.

— Sérhà. Les bestioles là-bas n’ont pas une tête à brouter de l’herbe.

Les animaux en question ont une allure reptilienne, un crâne disproportionné et deux petites pattes avant ridicules. Je me moquerais de leur apparence grotesque si je n’étais pas en train de penser « tyrannosaure ».

Bonne nouvelle, leur taille reste modeste (je dirais deux mètres cinquante à trois mètres, à tout casser). Mauvaise nouvelle, ils ont l’air d’être en chasse, et vu la façon dont l’un d’eux nous regarde, j’ai l’impression qu’ils viennent de décider que nous serions des proies plus faciles que les herbivores à nouveau en train de paître à quelques centaines de mètres de nous.

Sérhà se pétrifie lorsque les mini-tyrannosaures amorcent un mouvement dans notre direction. Peut-être a-t-elle davantage de chances de ne pas être au goût de ce qui ressemble au super-prédateur du coin, mais mieux vaut pour elle que ces saletés de carnivores ne s’en aperçoivent pas après l’avoir découpée en deux d’un coup de dents.

Je la tire par le bras. Ni elle ni moi ne sommes plus en état de sprinter depuis longtemps.

— Sérhà ! Le truc avec l’arbre ! Est-ce qu’on peut le refaire maintenant ?

Elle cille rapidement, comme surprise de ma requête.

— Tu es humain ! Tu ne vas pas le supporter une deuxième fois !

Oui ben entre ça ou être bouffé, hein…

Il y a un arbre tout près qui a l’air sympa. Il fera bien l’affaire. J’y amène Sérhà, et je la tiens face à moi par les épaules. En arrière-plan, les deux T-rex ont atteint leur vitesse de croisière. Ils seront sur nous dans moins de trente secondes.

— Je peux y arriver mais il faut que tu me donnes une équivalence humaine des effets de ta fusion !C’est intime comment ? Comme un coup d’un soir ? Comme un mariage ? Comme un plan cul ?  
— C’est artificiel ! résiste-t-elle. Ce n’est pas la réalité de ce que je ressens, ni de ce que tu ressens ! Quels que soient les sentiments que tu penses éprouver, ils sont provoqués par la fusion parce que tu es _humain_  !

Oh, flûte. Elle est têtue, mais moi aussi.

— On s’en fout ! On est là pour survivre !

Je l’embrasse.

Ténèbres.


	6. L'astral

La première chose que je remarque, c’est l’austérité des lieux. Le sol, les murs et le plafond sont gris, les fenêtres sont occultées par des volets, des consoles aveugles sont disposées en cercle tout autour de la pièce. J’ai l’impression de me trouver dans une salle de contrôle hors d’âge que son concepteur aurait abandonnée avant sa mise en service.

Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont j’ai abouti ici.

— Tu t’y prends comme un manche, pirate, mais je dois admettre que le résultat tient étonnamment la route.

La deuxième chose que je remarque, c’est que Sérhà a retrouvé ses cheveux.

— C’est une projection astrale. Je te partage l’idée que je me fais de moi et non pas mon moi « physique ».

La troisième chose que je remarque, c’est qu’elle lit dans mes pensées.

— Seulement les pensées superficielles, et seulement si tu les formules en entier, corrige-t-elle.  
— Peu importe. Arrête ça.

Elle rit.

— Alors le principe d’une fusion c’est de fusionner, espèce d’humain inculte. Psychiquement, j’entends. Je vois le niveau supérieur de tes pensées, et si ton cerveau n’était pas aussi sous-développé, tu pourrais voir les miennes en retour.

Je réponds « grmf ». Que les humains ne possèdent aucune capacité psychique, d’accord. Mais que cette foutue plante n’en profite pas pour m’insulter !

Le fait d’avoir évoqué la fusion me permet néanmoins de me recaler sur le cours des événements : araignées, forêt, le truc avec l’arbre. Et d’ailleurs, à ce propos…

— Il est où, l’arbre ?

Sérhà hausse un sourcil perplexe. Bon sang, elle vient pourtant de parler de fusion !

— Tu as refait le truc avec l’arbre, non ? Alors il est où, l’arbre ?  
— Le… Oh.

Son visage s’éclaire. Elle se place à côté de moi, considère d’un œil critique deux fauteuils de bureau capitonnés couverts de poussière, m’en désigne un, s’installe dans l’autre. Lorsqu’elle s’assoit, j’aperçois des pousses de lierre sortir du sol et s’enrouler autour de ses mollets, et la salle de contrôle grise et terne en paraît d’autant plus incongrue.

Je me cale au fond des coussins trop mous et je replie mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Incongru. C’est le mot pour décrire ce lieu. Incongru, mais pas effrayant. _In fine_ , Sérhà a confirmé la fusion, donc je me trouve quelque part en dehors de la réalité, dans un décor généré psychiquement. C’est… normal, si l’on peut dire.  
Je ne peux malgré tout m’empêcher d’éprouver une pointe de déception. D’habitude, ces maudites sorcières télépathes excellent dans la création de mondes irréels. J’aurais préféré une illusion plus… champêtre.

Sérhà joint ses deux mains en pyramide sous son menton. Elle ne me quitte pas des yeux, et le coin de ses lèvres se relève en une mimique narquoise.

— Tu es vraiment nul en astral, hmm ?

Je la fixe sans répondre. Elle énonce des vérités. Je ne vais pas m’abaisser à avouer à haute voix mes faiblesses.

— Je t’ai laissé prendre le lead, reprend-elle. Tu… n’es pas très doué, mais c’était soit ça, soit ma vague psychique te liquéfiait le cerveau.

Silence.

— Mais bon… Pour un humain, tu ne t’en sors pas si mal.

Je fronce les sourcils. Alliés de circonstance ou non, je n’apprécie guère quand on aborde le fait de me liquéfier le cerveau. Et pourtant… Pourtant je pressens une information plus importante dans les mots de Sérhà.

La Sylvidre balaie la pièce du regard.

— Par contre je ne te cache pas que c’est moche. Tu n’es pas très porté sur la nature, toi, pas vrai ?

Je…  
Ah.

Elle est en train de m’expliquer que l’illusion vient de moi.

— C’est ça, confirme-t-elle. Et ça heurte mon sens esthétique à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

Sérhà penche la tête de côté, prend une pose faussement concentrée.

— Tu as peut-être essayé de refaire quelque chose de similaire à la passerelle de ton vaisseau.

Quoi ? Sûrement pas !

— L’Arcadia ne ressemble pas à ça, je rétorque.

Elle rit encore.

— Oui, je suis au courant.

Je ne sais trop quoi penser de cette affirmation.  
Ou, pour être exact, je ne sais trop quoi penser. J’ai le sentiment qu’une part de moi m’échappe.

La salle de contrôle tressaille. Un instant, elle s’emplit de nuit. Je cligne des yeux. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

— Reste concentré, me lance Sérhà.

Le reproche dans sa voix me désarçonne. Concentré ?… Ah, oui, l’arbre. Le truc avec l’arbre.

La fusion.  
Son psychisme qui me liquéfie le cerveau.

Je resserre un peu plus mes bras autour de mes genoux. Incongru. Pas effrayant.

— Écoute, je… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment exprimer ça, mais… il me manque… quelque chose. Je crois…

Sérhà pose sa main sur la mienne. Elle ne pèse rien. Sa caresse est imperceptible. Mes sensations, inexistantes.  
Je me souviens. Ma blessure, la fièvre. La faim et la soif. Les, hem, afflux de sang incontrôlés provoqués par les phéromones de Sérhà. Tout a disparu. Je ne ressens rien.

J’ai soudain l’envie irrépressible de hurler.

— Ton être astral est détaché de ton corps charnel, me souffle Sérhà. Ton esprit n’est plus esclave de tes influx nerveux basiques. Ne panique pas.

… Je crois qu’elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

— Tu t’en es bien tiré jusque-là ! Reste concentré !

Concentré sur quoi ?

La peinture des murs se dissout lentement, dégouline sur le sol en d’improbables flaques miroitantes. Les fenêtres sont opaques. À travers, je peux voir la texture rugueuse du bois.  
Je me raccroche au seul élément tangible qu’il m’avait semblé saisir de cette histoire de fusion.

— Tu m’as fait rentrer dans l’arbre.

Pas effrayant. Incongru. Juste incongru.

Sérhà s’écarte. Ses cheveux envahissent la pièce.

— Oui… et non, énonce-t-elle. On a simplement… changé de plan.

La dimension astrale, d’accord. Mais, aux dernières nouvelles, j’ai laissé un corps physique derrière moi et j’aimerais bien savoir où il a été rangé.

Les murs se désagrègent. Au-delà, je distingue d’autres murs qui se répètent à l’infini.

_Elle m’a fait rentrer dans l’arbre._

— C’est une question de distorsion de réalité, continue Sérhà. Tu es avec moi ici et à la fois ailleurs, dans et hors de l’arbre. L’astral transcende le temps et l’espace. Cela se vit comme une… danse subtile.

Elle hésite. Ce n’est pas effrayant.

Ses cheveux s’étalent en volutes éthérées. Nous étions assis sur des fauteuils.  
Je ne veux même pas savoir sur quoi je suis assis maintenant.

— Subtilité que tu ne possèdes pas, soit dit en passant. Tu as peut-être plus ou moins réussi à appréhender le concept en le réduisant à un vulgaire acte charnel, mais s’il te faut une image plus terre à terre, c’est un peu comme si tu étais rentré dans un château de verre avec un lance-roquettes.

Elle soupire.

— Je suis obligée de te, euh… canaliser, et ta présence draine la majeure partie de mon énergie.

Je ne lui demande pas comment elle me « canalise ». Encore des machinchoses psychiques, évidemment. Ça ne me fait pas peur.

C’est juste incongru.  
Pas effrayant.  
Pas du tout.

Ses cheveux s’étalent. J’ai l’impression qu’ils se dissolvent.

Je me remémore les Sylvidres d’Amazonie.

— Sérhà, le truc avec l’arbre… Si tu pouvais le faire dès le départ, tu n’avais pas besoin de moi pour échapper à cette forêt. Pourquoi m’as-tu entraîné avec toi si je te pompe ton énergie ?

En Amazonie, chaque arbre contenait une Sylvidre, protégée, inatteignable. Si Sérhà peut agir de même, pourquoi ne s’est-elle pas mise à l’abri plus vite ? Pourquoi est-elle restée ? Je suis humain, pourquoi m’a-t-elle fait rentrer dans l’arbre ?

_Et surtout, comment ?  
_ Je ne dois pas m’attarder sur le « comment ».

Sérhà secoue la tête. Ses cheveux s’étalent, forment autour de moi une toile d’araignée complexe. J’ai l’impression que, si je me débats, ils m’étrangleront. Piégé, je le suis sans l’ombre d’un doute, d’une façon ou d’une autre, ici ou ailleurs.

— Avec toi, c’est _hononga_ , seule c’est _temoeroa_ , dit-elle. C’est différent.

Je grimace. C’est peut-être évident pour elle, mais je ne parle pas sylvidre.

— Une… hibernation, reprend Sérhà.

Elle fait la moue.

— Mais le mot ne convient pas vraiment.

Silence.

— Ma mission n’était pas de me mettre en attente, et encore moins d’essaimer. Cela relève d’une planification à long terme que je n’ai pas autorité à décider.  
— Oh, oui. Votre reine préfère envahir la Terre plutôt que de se contenter de planètes vierges, hmm ?

Le sarcasme ne lui plaît pas.

— Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne peux comprendre, pirate, siffle-t-elle. Notre peuple est ancien. Nos objectifs te dépassent.  
— Je n’aurais rien à y redire s’il ne s’agissait pas de ma planète, sorcière.

En plus, elle élude.  
Pourquoi m’a-t-elle entraînée avec elle ?

— C’est l’inverse, corrige-t-elle. C’est toi qui m’as entraînée avec toi.

Pas jusque dans l’arbre, en tout cas.

— Non, pas jusque dans l’arbre, approuve-t-elle. Mais dans ton obstination à survivre, oui.  
— La mort est un échec, Sérhà.  
— Pour toi peut-être. Pour moi…

Elle se voûte, comme écrasée par un poids trop lourd pour elle. Je ne peux cerner avec certitude les émotions qu’elle dégage. De la résignation, j’en suis presque sûr. De la tristesse aussi.

— Mes sœurs ont disparu. Je suis seule. Je n’ai pas accompli ma mission. Rien d’autre que le déshonneur ne m’attend.

Elle se fend d’un rictus amer. De la résignation, oui, mais il y a désormais un soupçon de révolte au fond de ses iris émeraude.

— … Et pourtant je me prends à espérer qu’un futur est possible pour moi, continue-t-elle. Pour moi en tant qu’individu. En dehors du groupe. Par la seule force de ma volonté. Par ta faute, pirate.

Elle s’efforce de diriger sa colère contre moi. Elle n’y parvient pas. Je la sens… désemparée, d’une certaine manière, mais je ne sais comment réagir. En d’autres lieux, j’aurais trouvé les phrases qui galvanisent, celles que j’use avec mon équipage, celles dont j’abuse parfois. Ici, perdu au milieu de cette salle de contrôle incertaine, le seul mot qui me vient à l’esprit est « mignon ». Un soupçon de lucidité me souffle que le terme n’est pas approprié.

Sérhà se glisse près de moi, et ma rationalité s’envole à nouveau. J’essaie de retrouver des sensations familières, primaires mais rassurantes. Sans succès.

— De l’astral, me rappelle-t-elle. Dématérialisé. Reste concentré.

Je chouine.

— Oui mais, sur le principe…  
— Sur le principe, non, tranche-t-elle. D’abord parce que, en temps normal, je doute que ce soit dans tes habitudes de sauter ainsi sur tout ce qui bouge, ensuite parce que si je te laisse faire, tu risques de perdre ce qu’il te reste de cohérence mentale, et crois-moi, tu n’as pas envie d’en arriver là.

Hmrf.  
Ma cohérence mentale et moi nous portons très bien, merci.

Au loin, la salle de contrôle enfle démesurément, puis se tord en spirale jusqu’à se réduire à un minuscule point brillant. Son éclat est semblable à une étoile.  
Je tends la main. J’ai toujours voulu toucher les étoiles.

_« Reste concentré ! »_

Concentré sur quoi ?  
Les étoiles deviennent des milliers, les milliers deviennent des millions, les millions entament une ronde hypnotique.

Ma vision se brouille de vert.

Le tourbillon m’aspire.

 

—

 

— … Harlock ! Harlock, tu es avec moi ? Harlock !

Vert et noir, noir et rouge. La voix de Sérhà est distordue, assourdie, comme si elle me parvenait à travers un caisson hermétique. J’entends le claquement sec des doigts sur ma joue, j’anticipe la brûlure de la gifle. Ma rétine est striée de cheveux.

Vert et rouge. La douleur revient d’un coup. Généralisée, lancinante. Insupportable. La plainte qui m’enveloppe sort de mes lèvres, longue exhalation de souffrance, inarticulée, incontrôlable.

Rouge. J’ai la sensation atroce de retrouver soudain une « consistance », et je peux affirmer que c’est la pire expérience que j’aie jamais vécue.

— Harlock, tu m’entends ?

Sérhà me gifle une nouvelle fois. Je finis par réussir à lever une main pour la faire stopper.

— Je… Oui. C’est bon.

Puis je roule sur le dos. Cette simple phrase m’a coupé le souffle. Le sang bat à mes tempes, ma tête tourne, chaque respiration est une torture, tout mon corps est en feu.

— C’est bon, je répète. Ça va.

Sérhà n’en croit rien, je le lis dans ses yeux.

— Tu t’es éjecté, explique-t-elle. Ton instinct de conservation a pris le dessus sur moi, et je…

Elle s’interrompt. Je crois qu’elle s’est retenue à temps pour ne pas encore me parler de liquéfaction de cerveau. Tant mieux : je tiens beaucoup à rester positif sur mon état.

J’essaie de m’asseoir. Ce n’est pas de l’épilepsie (enfin, je ne pense pas), mais les spasmes et les tremblements m’empêchent de me coordonner. Je décide donc plutôt de rester couché le temps que la crise se calme.  
J’ai un goût métallique dans la bouche. Un goût trop familier, hélas…

La quinte de toux qui me secoue éclabousse mon avant-bras de sang.

— … Il n’y a plus de danger, heureusement, continue Sérhà.

Il y avait des tyrannosaures dans le coin, si je me souviens bien. Cette planète veut ma mort.

— On peut… se reposer ici, si tu veux, ajoute-t-elle. Je suis sûre que je peux trouver quelques fruits comestibles… Ou des racines… Ou peut-être des herbes médicinales, ce serait bien pour toi…

Où est passée ma motivation ?… Ah, voilà.

Cette planète veut ma mort, mais je ne lui donnerai pas ce plaisir.

— Il faut… qu’on se remette en route, je réponds. On peut encore avancer avant la nuit.  
— Tu n’es même pas capable de tenir debout !  
— Oui, je sais. Donne-moi deux minutes.

Bon, peut-être un peu plus que deux minutes, en réalité.

Je me bats contre mes soubresauts de carpe au bord de l’asphyxie, contre mes membres ankylosés, contre la douleur en général. Je me bats pour respirer, pour rester conscient, pour vivre encore un peu. J’entends Sérhà protester au travers d’une bulle ouatée.

Le paysage se nimbe d’un brouillard rouge. Je suis peut-être debout, peut-être à quatre pattes. Je suis peut-être en train de ramper. _Si je m’arrête, je suis mort._

— Harlock !

Si je m’arrête…

Les grésillements stridents d’une arme à plasma déchirent soudain l’air.


	7. Le salut

Le silence succède aux stridulations modulées des tirs lasers. La nature se tait, effrayée et attentive.

Je tends l’oreille. Je ne crois pas avoir été autant soulagé d’entendre un bruit qui, dans ma routine quotidienne, est plutôt annonciateur d’ennuis imminents.  
… ce qui, pour autant, ne signifie pas que ces tirs ne sont pas annonciateurs d’ennuis imminents, mais au moins ce seront des ennuis _technologiques_ , infiniment préférables aux ennuis liés aux forêts vierges, sauvages et affamées.

Sérhà réagit plus vite que moi.

— Ça venait de derrière la colline, souffle-t-elle.

Nous n’avons pas besoin de nous concerter. Elle me soulève, passe son bras sous mon aisselle, je me soutiens sur son épaule et je trouve d’ultimes forces pour convaincre mes jambes de reprendre du service.

Les tirs résonnent encore dans mon esprit, à peine atténués par la distance. « Derrière la colline ». Peut-être cinq cents, six cents mètres ? Avec de la chance, il s’agira de l’Arcadia. Sinon… sinon, tant pis. Je traiterai le problème plus tard. Pour l’instant, je me focalise sur une seule préoccupation : qui que ce soit à l’autre bout des canons, je n’ai plus qu’un dernier effort à fournir avant d’échapper à cet enfer végétal.

Un dernier effort.

Le reste attendra.

 

—

 

D’autres rafales se font entendre pendant que Sérhà et moi nous rapprochons de leur source. Elles sont trop régulières et trop bien séquencées pour qu’il s’agisse d’une attaque. Un entraînement ? Une démonstration de force ?

Le rythme, la durée de chaque salve ravivent des souvenirs désagréables à la surface de ma mémoire embrumée. Le claquement des ordres, les prisonniers qu’on aligne, le crépitement sec des fusils, les corps qui s’effondrent. Recommencer. Un peloton d’exécution.

Dois-je en informer Sérhà ?

La Sylvidre supporte une bonne partie de mon poids et ahane sous l’effort. Ses doigts sont crispés sur mes côtes, sa mâchoire serrée.  
Mais elle ne renonce pas.

— On y est presque ! me répète-t-elle. Tiens bon !

Son sourire reflète mon espoir. Mon sourire se reflète dans ses yeux.  
Je muselle le doute. Cette planète n’aura pas notre mort.

Je ne renoncerai jamais.

 

—

 

Les couleurs s’estompent dans une brume grisâtre au-delà d’une dizaine de mètres. Malgré tout, la forme qui se dresse devant moi est assez singulière pour que j’en tire une conclusion simple : ce n’est pas l’Arcadia. Au contraire de mon vaisseau, l’appareil (flou) posé au fond du vallon possède deux nacelles distinctes. Un type « Teddy Smith », taillé pour la vitesse.

J’essaie de me persuader que ce n’est pas forcément une mauvaise nouvelle (au moins ce n’est pas un patrouilleur militaire), mais je ne parviens hélas pas à me leurrer. Certes, les Teddy Smith sont des astronefs de plaisance civils, mais la facilité pour les acquérir et leur caractère très « passe-partout » en font également des transporteurs particulièrement prisés des contrebandiers. Un choix que j’approuve, soit dit en passant. Pour qui cherche la discrétion, c’est toujours moins risqué de modifier « légèrement » un vaisseau civil lambda plutôt que de chercher à se procurer du matériel de guerre… ou de se balader avec un prototype unique comme l’Arcadia.

Au pied du Teddy Smith, les tirs reprennent et je ne peux que constater que je ne m’étais pas tellement trompé dans mes suppositions. Juchés sur des graviscoots, des hommes poursuivent un troupeau de quadrupèdes tachetés, séparent les individus, les encerclent et les rabattent à grands cris vers le vaisseau. Lorsqu’ils sont à portée, les animaux affolés se font abattre comme à la parade. Un peloton d’exécution, d’un certain point de vue. Il doit sûrement exister des lois qui interdisent ça.

Sérhà ralentit, hésite, esquisse un demi-tour, mais il est désormais trop tard pour se dérober : l’un des tireurs nous a aperçus, prévient ses comparses, et nous sommes bientôt entourés par une bande dépareillée d’humains et d’aliens divers qui n’ont pas du tout des têtes de citoyens honnêtes (et je sais de quoi je parle).

— Eh bien, eh bien ! se moque un Mudéen tatoué. Regardez ce que la jungle vient de nous recracher !

Je m’abstiens de mentionner que ce n’est pas parce qu’une forêt est vierge qu’il s’agit forcément d’une jungle, et je me concentre plutôt pour rester debout sans défaillir. Ma pose n’est probablement pas aussi impressionnante qu’à l’accoutumée (en particulier parce que je n’ai plus ma cape et que les mouvements de cape altiers font toujours leur petit effet), mais tandis que le Mudéen recule d’un pas, je note avec plaisir que mon regard dit « du psychopathe » produit encore un minimum de résultats.

Je ne fais malheureusement pas illusion très longtemps.

— Voyez-vous ça ! Une prime offerte sur un plateau !

Le groupe s’écarte pour laisser passer le nouveau venu. Leur chef. Que je connais.

Plutôt petit et râblé, Vladmir Krasnodar est un trafiquant connu dans le milieu, qui roulait déjà sa bosse dans l’espace avant que la calvitie ne commence à dégarnir le haut de son crâne. Pas forcément très ambitieux, loin d’être un modèle de courage, il est toutefois doté d’assez d’intelligence et de sens tactique pour louvoyer habilement entre les ennuis.  
Et il n’a aucun scrupule à saisir une occasion en or quand elle se présente à lui.

— Ma parole, c’est Noël avant l’heure ! poursuit Krasnodar du même ton réjoui. Bien le bonjour, _capitaine_  !

Je ne suis pas en état de négocier quoi que ce soit. Je le sais, Krasnodar le sait, et si toutefois j’avais eu le moindre doute, le « capitaine » prononcé avec un accent sarcastique bien appuyé aurait suffi à me mettre au parfum. Krasnodar n’a qu’à claquer des doigts pour me cueillir, et contacter n’importe quel avant-poste fédéral pour me livrer. Une prime sur un plateau.

Le sourire du trafiquant se teinte d’une joie mauvaise, et ses traits se durcissent.

— Emmenez-le, commande-t-il.

Les hommes de Krasnodar se consultent rapidement du regard. Je perçois leur nervosité tandis que je me prépare à leur montrer que, à moitié mort ou non, je ne me comporterai pas en mouton docile. Puis le Mudéen me saisit le bras tout en écartant Sérhà d’un geste brusque qui la jette au sol, et alors je comprends : je suis seul à avoir de la valeur à leurs yeux. Sérhà n’en a aucune. Ils ne s’encombreront pas d’elle.

— Non, attendez ! crie-t-elle.

Elle a compris, elle aussi.

Mon regard croise le sien. Ses pupilles s’étrécissent en deux fentes verticales dont je ne peux déchiffrer le sens. Peut-être de la colère, peut-être de la peur… Si je lui ai inoculé le virus de la survie alors que son bagage culturel initial la prédisposait à mourir, que ressent-elle à présent que son espoir s’échappe ? Que ressent-elle envers moi ?

Les trafiquants ricanent tandis que la Sylvidre lutte pour se relever.  
Elle écope d’un coup de pied.

— Attendez ! répète-t-elle.

Peut-être de la colère, peut-être de la peur. Peut-être du désespoir.  
Peut-être de la rage.

Ses pupilles sont deux fentes. Son regard est de glace. Elle est fière, superbe malgré sa fatigue, séductrice malgré la poussière et la crasse qui la recouvrent. Son magnétisme capte l’attention des hommes qui la toisent. Une sorcière. C’est ainsi qu’elle fonctionne.

— Je le contrôle, siffle-t-elle. Si vous ne voulez pas qu’il vous cause d’ennuis, vous feriez mieux de me garder.

Une sorcière. Qu’attendre de plus ?

Elle est debout, hautaine, intouchable, sirène improbable au centre d’une assistance figée. Le Mudéen hésite. Sa prise sur mon bras devient moins assurée, et j’en profite pour me dégager. Vlad Krasnodar m’observe, fronce les sourcils, fixe la Sylvidre. Le vieux briscard ne se laissera pas convaincre par des mots.

— De belles paroles, sorcière, crache-t-il. Prouve-le.

Sérhà se tourne vers moi. Ses pupilles sont presque invisibles. Ses iris sombres dévorent la totalité de ses yeux. Aucun sentiment ne transparaît dans les traits sculpturaux de son visage.

— À genoux, m’ordonne-t-elle.

Le temps se fige. Nos regards se soudent. J’ai de l’expérience en termes d’impassibilité, moi aussi, et je me refuse à montrer ma peur. Ni à elle, et surtout pas à Krasnodar.

_À genoux._

Je m’attends à l’attaque psychique. Elle va s’introduire dans mon esprit, je vais résister, elle va forcer… Je n’ai aucune chance. Les humains ne sont pas armés contre la télépathie.

_À genoux._

Nos regards sont soudés. Le temps s’étire. Je m’attends à une attaque qui n’arrive pas. À quoi pense-t-elle ?

_Survivre._

Qu’espère-t-elle de moi ?

_Survivre, survivre, survivre._

Si je reste immobile, je la condamne. Piégé, le suis-je vraiment ?  
Le temps s’étire et Vlad Krasnodar s’impatiente. Le trafiquant dévoile ses dents en un rictus malfaisant. Dans un instant, il sonnera la fin du round, décrétera la Sylvidre hors du jeu, la jettera en pâture à ses hommes afin qu’ils s’amusent un peu avant de reprendre l’orbite. Ils la violeront, probablement.

Mon regard ne quitte pas celui de Sérhà. Aucun muscle de son visage ne bouge tandis que je pose à terre un genou après l’autre. Aucun muscle du mien ne tressaille tandis que j’entends autour de moi les jurons étouffés de l’équipage du Teddy Smith.

_Survivre._

Les jurons deviennent des quolibets. Je me concentre sur l’herbe drue, le ciel, le vaisseau qui apporte malgré tout le salut. Mon ego se remettra de l’humiliation.

_Survivre tous les deux._

Sérhà pose sa main dans mes cheveux, la descend lentement jusque ma nuque. Je n’avais pas encore remarqué à quel point ses doigts sont glacés.

_Ne bouge pas._

Je ne peux distinguer son visage, mais je sens sa paume presser contre mon cou, possessive, dominatrice.

_Ne bouge pas, ne bouge pas, ne bouge pas !_

Je reste immobile, je me ferme au monde extérieur, aux voix, aux rires, aux murmures, je regarde droit devant moi, loin, sans ciller, les muscles tendus, le souffle court. Mon ego s’en remettra.  
Je ne sais même pas si j’ai finalement décidé d’agir de mon propre chef ou si cela vient d’elle.

Krasnodar lâche un reniflement dans lequel perce le dégoût.

— Okay sorcière, t’es peut-être utile.

Le trafiquant adresse un coup de menton à l’intention de ses hommes.

— Enfermez-les dans une cellule de la cale avant, conclut-il avant de repartir vers son vaisseau sans plus s’intéresser à nous.

Je devrais résister.  
J’ _aurais dû_ résister.

Mais deux gars m’empoignent chacun par un bras et me traînent vers le Teddy Smith. Mes jambes réagissent par réflexe. Marcher.

Survivre.

Je vois la déception dans leurs yeux, mon aura qui s’estompe, le mythe du capitaine pirate inflexible qui s’effrite. Les légendes naissent à force de persévérance et se détruisent en une seconde de faiblesse. Lorsque je reprendrai ma place dans la mer d’étoiles, il me faudra affronter les doutes, les ragots, les calomnies peut-être. Il me faudra montrer ma valeur à nouveau, prouver par des actes que les mots ne valent rien. Ce ne sera pas la première fois.  
Ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière.

Le Teddy Smith est vétuste, mais bien entretenu. Ses cellules sont sécurisées. Alors que je suis poussé sans ménagement à l’intérieur de la première, que le verrou magnétique se referme derrière moi, je prends conscience que je ne rejoindrai pas l’Arcadia à court terme.

Je m’écroule sur le sol nu. Il ne s’agit que d’un délai. Un contretemps. Sérhà et moi avons surmonté l’épreuve de la forêt, ce vaisseau n’est qu’une bagatelle. J’en trouverai facilement les failles, les imperfections, les ouvertures. Je saurai tirer parti du moindre relâchement de l’équipage. Je suis revenu en milieu connu. Je n’ai aucun doute sur ma capacité à atteindre mon objectif.

Survivre.

Survivre tous les deux.

 

—

 

Je n’ai aucun souvenir du décollage.

Je me rappelle m’être répété de rester alerte, attentif à une possible défaillance du verrouillage de la cellule lorsque les moteurs solliciteraient un flux d’énergie plus puissant pour s’arracher à l’attraction gravitationnelle. Hélas, il semble que j’aie eu, hem, une absence.

Lorsque je reviens à moi, le ronronnement assourdi des machines qui traverse les cloisons et les vibrations infimes de la structure du vaisseau m’indiquent que nous naviguons en subluminique. Le Teddy Smith s’est placé en orbite. Peut-être a-t-il commencé à s’éloigner de la planète en préparation d’un saut warp. Peut-être Krasnodar est-il déjà en train de se vanter de ma capture par hypercom.

Je fonde de grands espoirs sur cette dernière option. Même les liens hypercoms les mieux sécurisés peuvent être écoutés, et l’Arcadia est imbattable dans ce domaine. Si Vlad parle de moi sur les réseaux, mon équipage le saura.

— À table, les tourtereaux !

La porte s’ouvre sur le Mudéen et un chariot antigrav. Le « repas » consiste en un bol de granules protéinées, mais le broc de plastique qui l’accompagne est empli d’eau.  
Je me jette dessus avec avidité. Le besoin impérieux d’étancher ma soif supplante le risque que le liquide soit drogué. En sus, j’ai droit à du spray désinfectant, une couche de pommade cicatrisante sur ma cuisse, un pansement et une injection d’antibiotiques.

Le Mudéen ne s’approche pas de Sérhà.

Au moment où il quitte la cellule, il me lance :

— Puisque ta copine te rend coopératif, pirate, attends-toi d’ici peu à deux trois p’tites questions techniques de la part du chef !

Le contraire m’aurait étonné. Les secrets de l’Arcadia intéressent tout un tas de gens.

Je demeure seul avec Sérhà. Ses yeux verts posés sur moi sont insondables.

— Tu pourras faire ça ? murmure-t-elle.

J’essaie de bâillonner mon amertume.

— Je ne crois pas avoir mon mot à dire là-dedans.

Elle pince les lèvres, ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, je m’attarde dans son regard et j’ai soudain une impression d’accélération vers l’avant. Vers elle. Les murs vacillent quand je recule par réflexe et je secoue la tête, brièvement désorienté. La pièce reste identique, mais les cheveux de Sérhà sont longs.

Une illusion.  
Une fusion.  
Le truc avec l’arbre.

— Comment est-ce qu’on peut encore réussir le truc avec l’arbre sans arbre ? je grogne.  
— Je ne sais pas comment _tu_ y parviens, corrige-t-elle. C’est toi qui as initié.

Je ne la contredis pas, même si je n’en crois rien. Les humains ne savent pas gérer la télépathie.  
Elle soupire.

— Ici au moins on peut parler sans être écoutés.

Je n’ai pas envie de parler.  
Elle soupire encore.

— Je ne t’ai pas forcé, dit-elle. J’aurais pu, mais je ne l’ai pas fait. Et je ne le ferai pas non plus s’ils viennent pour t’interroger.

Elle me fixe. Ses yeux sont insondables.

— Tu pourras choisir… encore… pour qu’ils me gardent en vie ?

Choisir, hein ? Ai-je vraiment le choix, en réalité ? Les pièges psychiques sont subtils. Et les… attachements émotionnels humains qui en résultent sont… cruels.  
Je me cramponne à mes convictions.

— Je ne leur donnerai pas l’Arcadia.

Je sais déjà que je ne parviendrai pas à respecter ma parole.

_Survivre à deux._

Les attachements émotionnels sont cruels.

Sérhà se tord les mains. Ses cheveux m’enlacent. Je devrais avoir peur.  
Je suppose qu’elle essaie de me réconforter.

— Alors il faut qu’on s’échappe avant qu’ils ne commencent à te poser des questions, répond-elle.

Je suis d’accord. C’est toujours mieux, de s’échapper avant les questions.  
Elle sourit, espoir et tristesse mêlés. J’aimerais réussir à décrypter ses yeux.

Accélération inverse. Sérhà est accroupie dans un coin de la cellule. Ses cheveux courts sont dépourvus de vie.

Dans le couloir rebondit le chant électronique des touches d’un clavier. J’entends un bip de validation, un chuintement ténu.  
De l’autre côté de la porte, quelqu’un actionne la poignée de déverrouillage.


	8. La fuite

Ils sont cinq. Deux pour Sérhà, deux pour moi, et le Mudéen, l’arme au poing, qui se maintient en retrait. Plus loin, immobile dans la coursive, j’aperçois un mercenaire octodian bardé de métal. Krasnodar prend ses précautions.

— C’est l’heure de la promenade, les tourtereaux ! ricane le Mudéen.

Il semble très satisfait de sa blague. Je lui ferai bien ravaler ses tourtereaux à coups de semelle dans le groin, mais d’une part il s’obstine à rester hors de ma portée, et d’autre part _tous_ les types qui m’entourent sont deux fois plus larges que moi (trois fois même, si je compte l’Octodian). Sans oublier que les soins sommaires que j’ai reçus ne m’ont que partiellement requinqué. Ma jambe blessée me trahira si je tente autre chose qu’une marche mal assurée.

Oscillation, spirale de réalité. Je rate un pas, le gorille à ma droite me remet dans l’axe d’une bourrade. _« Je n’ai pas assez de puissance psy pour leurrer l’Octodian ! »_ Je me déhanche pour regarder Sérhà : ses cheveux sont courts. Je cille. Toujours courts. Zut. Il me faudrait un arbre pour pouvoir discuter stratégie tranquillement.

Nous passons devant l’Octodian, bifurquons vers la coursive centrale… « Pont 2 », m’informe le mur. Comment est construit un Teddy Smith, déjà ? « F-2 », arborent les portes de l’ascenseur. On monte. L’Octodian ne suit pas. _« Est-ce qu’on a une chance maintenant ? »_ Je ne crois pas. L’ascenseur mène aux ponts supérieurs, avares en échappatoires. Mieux vaut tabler sur les dédales de coursives techniques des ponts inférieurs… au retour, donc. Je pense « trop tard ». J’ignore si Sérhà m’a entendu ou non.

Nous débouchons directement en passerelle. Elle est aérée et spacieuse, disproportionnée pour un astronef de cette taille et plus grande même que celle de l’Arcadia. Son agencement d’origine transparaît toujours derrière les aménagements successifs, et si le pôle navigation-combat ne possède plus que de lointains rapports avec la fonction initiale du Teddy Smith, les fauteuils cosy disposés en quart de cercle côté bâbord sont encore là pour rappeler que les plans de conception destinaient le vaisseau aux voyages d’agrément.

Vladmir Krasnodar se lève à notre approche. Je le dépasse d’une tête, et j’en profite pour entretenir ma compétence « toiser les gens avec dédain ». La soumission, peut-être, mais avec parcimonie.

Curieusement, Vlad n’en prend pas ombrage. Je le sens… préoccupé.

— Il me faut des infos sur ton vaisseau.

Je ne réponds rien. Krasnodar pointe Sérhà du doigt.

— Toi, fais ton job ou je te jette par-dessus bord, crache-t-il.

Sérhà me lance un de ces regards intenses dont elle a le secret. Cette fois-ci, j’y lis l’angoisse. L’angoisse que je m’entête. L’angoisse que je résiste. L’angoisse que l’Arcadia ait plus d’importance qu’elle. C’est le cas, en définitive. Je crois qu’elle le sait.

Je la fixe. Elle se tait. Qu’elle m’ordonne n’importe quoi et je lui obéirai, mais je ne prendrai pas l’initiative de me livrer seul.

Elle se tait. Elle a dit qu’elle ne me forcerait pas. Je préférerais qu’elle me force. Même un peu. Même si ce n’est que le fruit de mon imagination. Quelque part, cela me permettrait de me décharger de toute forme de responsabilité. Surtout si cela concerne l’Arcadia.

— Pour commencer, je serais intéressé par les fréquences des boucliers, intervient Krasnodar.

La voix du trafiquant rompt le charme, et je m’arrache au regard de Sérhà. Krasnodar n’en a pas conscience, mais il m’offre une ouverture. _Qu’elle me force un peu…_ Même s’il n’en est rien. Il suffit que j’en sois persuadé.

— Ils étaient sur 153.333 Exas la dernière fois que je les ai mis en œuvre, je lâche.

La bouche de Krasnodar forme un « O » parfait. Il n’en revient pas que j’aie cédé aussi vite.

— Et je… suppose que vous utilisez des procédures planifiées de changement de fréquences ?

Il sait également comment fonctionnent des boucliers. L’information que je lui fournis possède une durée de validité limitée.

— Oui. Sur un algorithme aléatoire.  
— Et sur quel planning ?

Aléatoire également. Mode de fonctionnement normal pour un bouclier de protection magnétique – y compris, j’en suis certain, celui du Teddy Smith. _In fine_ , l’information que je livre est trop éphémère pour être d’une quelconque utilité. Mais je comprends sans mal pourquoi Vlad Krasnodar s’intéresse à ces fréquences-là avant toute autre chose : il tente de se prémunir d’une rencontre avec l’Arcadia. Rencontre qui n’aura rien de fortuit, et dont la probabilité d’occurrence augmente à mesure que la durée de ma présence à bord du Teddy Smith s’allonge.

Le contrebandier n’est pas suicidaire : son vaisseau n’est pas taillé pour un combat contre le mien. En revanche, une première attaque bien placée lui donnera assez de temps pour s’enfuir.

— Aléatoire aussi, je réponds.

Le tic au coin de la paupière de Krasnodar trahit sa nervosité, pas sa surprise. Je ne lui apprends rien.

Nous nous défions du regard. J’étais une occasion en or. Une prime sur un plateau. Peu de risques, d’immenses bénéfices en perspective. Encore faut-il échapper à l’Arcadia.

_Survivre._

C’est notre lot à tous.

Je jette un coup d’œil à Sérhà. _Qu’elle me force un peu…_

Elle ne me force pas.

— Si mes gars ont appliqué les ordres, techniquement tous les codes et fréquences ont été changés dès qu’ils ont perdu le contact avec moi, mais…

J’ai une moue d’impuissance. Je me fais parfaitement comprendre.

… _Mais il y a de grandes chances qu’ils ne l’aient pas fait._

Pourquoi s’en seraient-ils souciés ? Lorsqu’ils ont perdu le contact avec moi, leurs priorités ont dû basculer vers des considérations plus urgentes que des réglages de fréquences. Les probabilités de franchir un bouclier par contournement sont infimes, négligeables par rapport au forçage par saturation.

Krasnodar hoche la tête. Je connais sa prochaine question.

— Le meilleur point à viser ?

Je prends le temps d’évaluer la demande. Les options sont multiples en fonction de l’effet recherché. Y réfléchir est un challenge intellectuel intéressant. En parler sur le ton d’une conversation mondaine est une première.

— La passerelle, je réponds.

C’est plus facile que je ne l’imaginais.

Je hausse les épaules. J’aborde cette discussion de manière beaucoup trop désinvolte. Cela devrait me perturber davantage.

Cela devrait.

— … mais vous ne percerez pas le blindage, j’ajoute. Si vous voulez du résultat tentez plutôt les moteurs. Ou les tourelles.

Je pince les lèvres tandis que je me surprends à vouloir continuer sur cette lancée. Une fois les blocages franchis, la parole libérée, les mots coulent sans entrave. J’aurais cru devoir affronter plus violemment ma conscience, faire face à la révolte, la culpabilité, mais je ne ressens… qu’un grand vide.

Je n’ose pas recroiser les yeux de Sérhà.

_Qu’elle me force un peu…_ Elle a dit qu’elle ne le ferait pas. Suis-je capable de l’affirmer ?

— Très bien, tranche Krasnodar. Ce sera tout.

Je me retrouve dans l’ascenseur flanqué des mêmes gorilles qu’à l’aller. Sérhà me fait face. Je souhaiterais presque que le Mudéen m’accable de sobriquets moqueurs pour meubler le silence pesant.

Lorsque nous débouchons pont 2, l’Octodian est invisible. Je pense, le plus distinctement que je peux, « maintenant ». Je ne sais toujours pas si j’arrive à transmettre quoi que ce soit à Sérhà, mais je ressens soudain une vague nausée, accompagnée d’un effet familier d’accélération-décélération. Machinchose psychique, sans l’ombre d’un doute.

Sérhà me saisit la main.

— Viens ! m’enjoint-elle.

La coursive est vide. Je ne sais pas ce que Sérhà a fait de nos geôliers.

Je ne me risque pas à lui demander.

— Viens ! répète-t-elle. Vite !

Elle me tire. Je traîne la patte. Je boite trop pour espérer courir.

Elle stoppe à un croisement.

— Par où ? me demande-t-elle.

À gauche.

Elle n’attend pas ma réponse. Elle m’entraîne.

— C’est loin ?

Son intonation est inquiète. Elle m’adresse une mimique d’excuse.

— Mon illusion ne tiendra pas longtemps, précise-t-elle.

… et Krasnodar ne nous fera pas de cadeaux si nous sommes repris, j’en suis bien conscient. J’essaie de me montrer rassurant.

— Le hangar est au bout du pont.

Nous bifurquons plusieurs fois, à droite, à gauche, tandis que je m’efforce autant que possible de rester dans les coursives secondaires pour échapper aux regards.

Nous croisons un tech en cours de maintenance devant un panneau de contrôle. Un humain. Il nous voit, ouvre la bouche, puis son regard se perd dans le lointain et il oublie notre présence, un vague sourire sur les lèvres. Sérhà ne me laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

— Je ne lui ai pas fait mal, s’excuse-t-elle.

Un aveu qui sous-entend qu’elle n’a pas pris autant de pincettes avec le Mudéen et ses sbires. Je ne parviens pas à lui en vouloir.

La coursive débouche sur une porte. La porte donne sur un sas. Le sas mène au hangar.

— Eh, vous là-bas ! Arrêtez !

Le hangar abrite un groupe de mécanos.

— Sérhà !  
— Harlock… Ils sont… trop nombreux… trop…

Sa voix se perd dans un souffle. Son regard se trouble. Je la rattrape comme elle défaille. Elle gémit, sa tête bascule vers l’arrière, je sens une dernière fois la réalité osciller, un chatouillis étrange le long de ma colonne vertébrale, puis elle s’évanouit tout à fait et son corps s’affaisse entre mes bras.

— Arrêtez !

Ils sont sept à courir vers nous depuis le fond du hangar, et Sérhà ne nous habillera plus d’illusions pour nous camoufler.

Elle ne pèse presque rien.

_Courir_.

Ne pas abandonner. Jamais.

— Ne bouge plus, sale pirate ! Mains sur la tête !

Un tir passe largement au-dessus de moi. Un coup de semonce. Les prochains viseront pour tuer.

Les mécanos s’approchent en désordre, sûrs de leur supériorité. Je ne leur donne pas le temps d’ajuster leur visée. Entre moi et eux, une rangée de jets d’assaut s’aligne pour le décollage. Je zigzague, je sprinte, je serre les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur, mais j’atteins le premier avion avant qu’ils ne puissent m’en empêcher.

C’est un appareil monoplace. Je bataille pour y entrer avec Sérhà mais, une fois le cockpit refermé sur nous deux, aucun piéton n’est plus en mesure de m’arrêter. Contact, préchauffage… Couplage.

Les mécanos refluent précipitamment quand je lance les moteurs. Une alarme hurle dans le hangar lorsque je décroche le jet de son plot d’amarrage. Je ne prends pas la peine de vérifier que la zone est confinée avant de m’engager sur la rampe de lancement. L’appareil que je pilote est armé : si le sas de sortie est fermé, je tire. À Vlad de se débrouiller pour que cela n’entraîne pas une décompression explosive de son Teddy Smith.

Le sas est fermé. Je tire. Un seul missile suffit pour réduire la porte en paillettes. Le vide aspire l’air, mon jet, tout le reste, mais _in fine_ seuls de petits débris matériels sont éjectés dans l’espace avec moi. La décompression est restée limitée au hangar, et _a priori_ les autres jets sont restés clampés à leurs plots. Et les mécanos se sont abrités à temps.

L’accélération du décollage réanime Sérhà.

— Que… Où ? bredouille-t-elle.

Elle est tassée derrière moi, coincée dans l’espace exigu entre le siège du pilote et le calculateur de vol. Elle se tortille pour déplier ses jambes, râle en sylvidre lorsqu’elle se cogne contre les parois du cockpit. Elle réussit finalement à s’installer à genoux dans le sens de la marche.

Ses doigts se crispent sur mon épaule.

— Tu es sorti sans scaphandre ? s’effraie-t-elle.

Oui ben ce n’est pas comme si j’avais eu le temps de m’équiper, hein…

— C’est un jet extra-atmosphérique, je rétorque.

Ce qui n’est pas une raison suffisante pour le piloter sans scaphandre, je suis d’accord. D’une part parce qu’il ne possède pas de recycleur d’air, et d’autre part parce qu’il n’est doté que d’une coque simple et d’aucun compartimentage : la moindre fissure, la moindre fuite entraîne la perte irrémédiable de tout l’air.

Les jets d’assaut de ce type sont, comme leur nom l’indique, conçus pour l’assaut, pas pour durer.

— Tu penses qu’on a combien de temps ? continue Sérhà.

En air, pas grand-chose. Surtout si nous sommes deux à respirer dans l’habitacle.

Je vire sur l’aile, poussé par l’instinct. La luminescence caractéristique d’un rayon tracteur frôle le jet sur tribord. Krasnodar ne nous regardera pas nous enfuir sans réagir. Il semble toutefois avoir décidé de nous récupérer vivants… pour le moment.

Je ne vais pas me plaindre de ce délai.

Je pianote sur la radio, règle l’émission sur la fréquence de détresse de l’Arcadia, envoie le signal à pleine puissance. Ce ne sera pas discret. C’est l’objectif. Avec un peu de chance, Krasnodar comprendra qu’il a perdu la partie et s’éclipsera avant l’arrivée de l’Arcadia.

Je vire encore, attentif à garder ma trajectoire la plus erratique possible. Avec un peu de chance…

— Attention ! crie Sérhà.

Une salve de tirs nous encadre. Vlad a lancé ses chasseurs sur nous.

Merde.

— Stoppe tes moteurs ou on te descend ! crachouille la radio.

Cause toujours.

— Tu en as deux derrière toi ! m’avertit Sérhà.

Le radar du jet m’informe qu’ils sont six. Ils m’encerclent, me harcèlent pour me pousser à la faute. Lorsque l’un d’eux me double d’un peu trop près, je leur rappelle qu’il ne faut pas me sous-estimer d’une rafale bien placée. Touché aux moteurs, l’appareil se déporte hors de la mêlée.

_Six moins un, reste cinq._

Échaudés par la perte de leur équipier, les pilotes prennent de la distance, sans toutefois cesser leurs manœuvres de harcèlement. Ils tentent de me rabattre vers le Teddy Smith. Et ils ont l’avantage de mieux connaître leurs machines que moi.

Je louvoie du mieux que je peux, mais les gars en face connaissent leur boulot : à cinq, il leur est (relativement) facile de contraindre ma trajectoire. Petit à petit, ils me ramènent où ils le souhaitent.

Je serre les poings sur les commandes. Okay, pas le choix. Si je reviens dans le champ du Teddy Smith, je suis cuit. Il faut que je passe en force.

— Accroche-toi ! je lance à Sérhà. Ça va secouer !

Le comportement d’un ailier, qui se maintient davantage en retrait, me paraît plus timoré que les autres. Le point faible de la nasse se situe là, j’en suis convaincu… et je vais prouver cette hypothèse dès à présent.

— Accroche-toi ! je répète.

Je braque à fond, exécute un tonneau serré. L’autre ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis tente de me dissuader en ouvrant le feu. J’esquive, je riposte. Je prends une route de collision. Il s’écarte, m’ouvre un court instant une porte de sortie, mais revient presque aussitôt me barrer le passage – probablement vient-il de se faire copieusement engueuler par son leader.

Ça ne m’arrange pas : si je vais jusqu’au choc, aucun des deux appareils ne s’en sortira indemne… Ces engins m’ont quand même l’air beaucoup moins solides que mes spacewolfs, et comme l’a très justement fait remarquer ma passagère sylvidre, je suis sorti sans scaphandre.

— Harlock, tu vas le heurter ! crie-t-elle.  
— Oui, je sais ! L’éperonnage, c’est ma spécialité !  
— Quoi ? T’es complètement dingue !

On me le reproche souvent, oui… Mais jamais en face, cela dit.

Je balance mon dernier missile sur mon adversaire, l’accompagne avec les canons. Tu vas t’écarter, connard ?

Il ne bouge pas. Tant pis pour lui.

Je mets les gaz, puissance maximale. Mon aile gauche s’encastre dans son cockpit.


	9. L'Arcadia

En une fraction de seconde figée, les plaques d’acier se tordent, les rivets sautent, les alarmes s’affolent et le plexiverre du cockpit explose en milliers d’éclats scintillants. Ce n’est pas _mon_ cockpit, heureusement.

Je tiens bon sur le manche pour ne pas dévier de ma trajectoire, et je m’échappe tout droit. Derrière, le jet de mon adversaire part à la dérive, son habitacle éventré… et, pour ce que j’en distingue, avec un morceau d’aile planté à l’endroit où devrait se trouver le siège du pilote.

— T’es complètement dingue ! répète Sérhà sur une note plus hystérique que la première fois.

Peut-être, mais moi je vole toujours, contrairement à l’autre. Sur les questions d’éperonnage, je suis un expert !

En revanche, je suis forcé d’admettre que comparés à l’Arcadia ou même aux spacewolfs, les jets d’assaut de Vlad sont vraiment de la camelote.

— L’aile est arrachée ! continue Sérhà.

Je m’en suis aperçu, oui. Déjà parce que j’ai du mal à voler droit, ensuite parce que j’ai rarement vu autant d’alarmes allumées en même temps dans un avion. En général, cela signifie que l’éjection est imminente… mais bon, il me manque toujours un scaphandre, hein…

Pendant que Sérhà m’annonce des pannes aussi triviales que « il y a des court-circuits partout » d’un ton paniqué, je fais le bilan des morceaux de jet qu’il me reste. _Alors voyons…_ Une aile sur deux, plus de canons fonctionnels (en tout cas les commandes de tir ne répondent plus), le radar est mort, la radio agonise, le moteur tousse et le réservoir bâbord est fissuré (je l’isole donc, inutile de perdre bêtement le carburant de tribord). Enfin bref, ça vole, mais la structure a quand même salement morflé. Pff. De la camelote.

Derrière, Sérhà gigote.

— Harlock, il y a de la fumée ! Tu as un extincteur ?

Zut. Le feu dans l’habitacle, c’est mauvais signe pour notre oxygène, ça…

Je tâtonne sous mon siège. En théorie, les appareils monoplaces rangent toujours leur extincteur manuel à cet endroit… Ah, voilà.

La bonbonne est clipsée sur l’armature du fauteuil. Je la dégage d’un coup sec et l’envoie vers l’arrière. Mes gestes deviennent moins habiles. La microgravité est en train de lâcher.

— Ça brûle, ça brûle ! couine Sérhà.

Je ne vois pas ce qui se trame dans mon dos, mais j’entends le grésillement des circuits électriques qui crament, le « clac » de l’extincteur qu’on dégoupille et le « pchcht » de la mousse carbonique expulsée.

— C’est bon ? je demande.

Sérhà se contorsionne pour passer par-dessus mon siège. Elle flotte presque.

— J’espère, l’extincteur est vide, répond-elle tout en s’asseyant à califourchon sur mes genoux.  
— Hé, tu me bouches la vue ! je proteste.

Elle ricane.

— Tu comptes nous divertir d’une autre séquence d’acrobaties ?

Non. Si je manœuvre un peu trop sec, j’ai peur que la ligne de foi ne se brise net. Ne reste que la fuite en avant. Tout droit. Le plus vite possible.

Çà et là dans le cockpit, des craquements de mauvais augure se font entendre.

_Tenir._

Combien d’air nous reste-t-il ?

Sérhà et moi guettons le retour des chasseurs de Vlad, mais les jets semblent avoir abandonné la poursuite. Nous sommes seuls. Seuls dans une épave, seuls au milieu de rien.

À quelle distance me suis-je éloigné du Teddy Smith ? Ai-je réussi à sortir de sa portée radar ?

Le moteur crachote. Les alarmes s’éteignent une diode après l’autre. Les bruits s’étouffent et le jet se meurt, glissant sur son erre résiduelle. L’espace nous englobe, infini noir piqueté d’étoiles. La sensation d’immensité est écrasante. Je la savoure sans crainte. Les étoiles sont de vieilles amies.

Le silence est troublé par un chuintement.

_L’air._

Une micro-fissure, invisible et mortelle.

Sérhà prend ma tête entre ses mains. Ses yeux sont verts. Son regard occulte les étoiles.

— Je peux… faire un peu de photosynthèse, dit-elle. Pour tenir plus longtemps.

Je ne réponds rien. L’air s’échappe, assez lentement pour nous épargner une décompression explosive, mais je sens déjà ma respiration devenir plus laborieuse. Ce n’est qu’une question de minutes. Je doute qu’elle puisse nous donner beaucoup plus de temps.

Elle m’embrasse.

Sa bouche exhale un air étrangement glacé, curieusement oxygéné. Je l’aspire goulûment. C’est peu. Pas assez.

_Tenir._

Je réalise à peine que je perds connaissance.

 

—

 

_« Tu pourras choisir… encore… pour qu’ils me gardent en vie ? »_

Les yeux de Sérhà sont verts. Ils sont verts et ils emplissent tout.

Je me réveille avec la sensation du masque médical posé sur mon visage, le bruit mécanique du respirateur artificiel, le tiraillement de la perfusion au creux de mon coude.

Le blanc des murs chasse le vert dans mon esprit.

Un hôpital.

Mon premier réflexe est de tout arracher. Un geste d’une stupidité sans borne, je l’admets volontiers, mais je ne parviens jamais à réfléchir de manière rationnelle lorsque cela concerne le domaine médical.

— Non capitaine ! Ne bougez p…

Trop tard. D’un bond je suis debout, la seconde suivante mes jambes se dérobent sous moi. J’entraîne dans ma chute un cathéter et une table basse couverte de matériel divers, qui roule au sol avec un tintement de métal.

Puis je reconnais la voix qui m’a apostrophé.

— Doc ?

Mon cerveau pédale pour se raccrocher au temps présent et à la réalité. Le blanc des murs… L’infirmerie de l’Arcadia.

— Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous agitiez autant, capitaine ?

Le docteur Zero.

Il m’aide à me relever, me force à me réallonger sur le lit. Je lui oppose une résistance de principe (ne serait-ce que pour lui prouver que, quelles que soient les circonstances, je ne déroge pas à mes habitudes), mais au fond je suis soulagé d’être entre de bonnes mains.

_L’Arcadia, enfin._

Je rejette ma tête en arrière sur les oreillers. Zero s’affaire autour de moi, grommelle tandis qu’il range le désordre, fronce les sourcils d’un air faussement sévère tout en agitant la perfusion arrachée.

— J’apprécierais que vous la gardiez, capitaine. Je vous ai concocté un petit revigorant personnalisé, ce n’est pas pour que vous foutiez tout en l’air dès que vous ouvrez l’œil !

Je souris au plafond. Je pourrais me plaindre comme à chaque fois que j’échoue dans cette infirmerie, assurer que je vais très bien, râler sur le doc et lui reprocher d’être trop prudent avec ses patients, mais… pas pour le moment.

— Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir, doc.

Pour le moment, je profite de la quiétude offerte, la sécurité retrouvée, le havre technologique – fût-il une infirmerie. Mes épreuves botaniques sont terminées.

Je me promets mentalement une petite virée dans une mégalopole surpeuplée pour me remettre de cette overdose de nature inamicale et d’arbres rétifs à toute tentative de civilisation, puis le cours de mes pensées se stoppe. À propos, en parlant d’arbres…

— Comment va Sérhà ?

Le doc me renvoie une grimace perplexe. Mon cœur se serre malgré moi. Si mon équipage m’a récupéré, alors où est-elle ?

_Sérhà…_

— La Sylvidre, je précise.  
— Oh. On l’a enfermée dans la soute à munitions vide en tranche Écho… qu’elle ne fasse pas trop de dégâts si elle se fait sauter comme la dernière qu’on avait attrapée.

Oui, je m’en souviens. L’explosion avait soufflé les locaux avoisinants sur trois ponts.

Cela m’étonnerait que Sérhà se fasse sauter, néanmoins. Pas après… tout ça.

_En es-tu certain ?_ me chuchote ma conscience. Bien sûr que non, je n’en suis pas certain. Sérhà est une Sylvidre. Les Sylvidres sont l’ennemi. Et l’ennemi n’a jamais hésité à s’autodétruire pour nous atteindre.

Jusqu’à présent.

_En es-tu certain ?_

— Elle était blessée, vous avez regardé son épaule ? je demande.

La mine de Zero s’assombrit.

— Entre vous et les gars de la machine qui se sont mangés un tir traversant, je n’ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m’amuser à la xénobiologie, capitaine.

Je… _Oh, Schei_ _ß_ _e !_ La concrétisation de ma « conversation » avec Krasnodar me heurte de plein fouet. _« Si vous voulez du résultat tentez plutôt les moteurs. »_ Quels « résultats » Vlad a-t-il obtenus ?

— Qu’est-ce que… Qui a été touché, doc ?

Je ne donnerai jamais l’Arcadia, c’est ce que je martèle toujours à qui veut l’entendre.

Quelle blague. Non seulement je l’ai donnée, mais je l’ai offerte sans résister. Sans aucun scrupule.

— Tony et Freddo sont salement brûlés, Gav a le bassin et deux vertèbres brisées, et je viens de terminer d’amputer le p’tit Kevin. Il a perdu la jambe gauche.

Je n’avais ressenti que le vide. À présent, le dégoût me rattrape. Dégoût de moi-même, de ma… lâcheté. Tellement puissant que je peux en goûter la saveur infecte. Je me vante sans cesse d’être inflexible. Pourquoi ai-je cédé ?

_Tu sais pourquoi._

Pourquoi ?

_Sérhà…_

Sérhà et ses yeux verts, irrésistibles, envoûtants. Sérhà et ses tours de sorcière.

_Qu’elle me force un peu…_

Elle m’a forcé. Il suffit que je m’en persuade.

— Personne n’est mort, poursuit le doc. On ne s’en tire pas si mal.

Il n’évoque pas les dégâts matériels, mais je sais ce que signifie « un tir traversant ». La salle des machines doit être en piteux état.

J’ai une soudaine envie de vomir.

Le médecin me laisse seul avec un « appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, capitaine ». Si jamais il a remarqué mon malaise, il n’en montre rien.

Je fixe le plafond. Il est blanc. Le blanc chasse le vert. Le vert apporte les ennuis.

_Elle m’a forcé._

Elle m’a sauvé.

Je rejette les draps sur le côté, balance les jambes hors du lit. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à l’abandonner. Pas après… tout ça. Même après ce qu’elle a – ce que j’ai – fait subir à l’Arcadia.

Une fois ma perfusion à nouveau ôtée (mais avec plus de précautions que la première fois, ça fait mal mine de rien quand c’est arraché, cette saleté), je me faufile hors de l’infirmerie. Le doc n’est pas en vue.

Je n’attends pas son retour.

 

—

 

Je ne croise pas âme qui vive jusqu’en Écho. Je devine où sont les gars : en salle des machines. En train de s’échiner à réparer.

_Un tir traversant, putain de merde…_

La porte de la soute est verrouillée. Le code d’ouverture n’a pas changé. Je prends note d’en toucher un mot à Yattaran. Changer les codes. Changer les fréquences. Le planifier plus souvent. Et le faire de manière systématique quand je…

Je serre le poing. Un tir traversant. Ça n’aurait pas dû arriver.

Sérhà est prostrée au fond de la soute, les jambes repliées contre elle, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux, le visage enfoui dans les lambeaux de tissu de son uniforme. Elle tremble. Elle a froid et elle a mal, et je le perçois avec une acuité dérangeante. Machinchoses psychiques, à nouveau, mais cette fois j’ai l’impression de pénétrer au-delà d’une limite que je n’avais encore jamais franchie.

— Viens, je dis. Il faut te soigner.

Je renifle, passe distraitement la main sous mon nez, la ramène ensanglantée. Ah zut, manquait plus que ça… J’appuie d’un doigt sur la narine incriminée, maudissant intérieurement le petit vaisseau sanguin qui a choisi un moment tout à fait inapproprié pour péter. Sans raison. Je n’ai pourtant pas fait d’effort particulier, si ?

Je n’obtiens aucune réaction de la part de Sérhà. J’insiste.

— À l’infirmerie ils pourront faire quelque chose pour ton bras.

Ses yeux sont verts. Verts et sombres. Verts et immenses.

— Je doute que ton médecin ou qui que ce soit d’autre veuille s’occuper de moi. Ils ont… hésité à me laisser dehors, tu sais… S’ils ne l’ont pas fait c’est parce qu’ils avaient déjà rentré le jet à l’intérieur du vaisseau.

Elle se détourne. Verts et sans espoir.

— Ils ont dit qu’ils s’occuperaient de moi dès qu’ils auraient un peu de temps libre.

Je ne veux pas savoir ce que _mes_ gars ont prévu pour elle. La même chose que ceux du Teddy Smith, probablement. Je ne commande pas des enfants de chœur.

Ses yeux sont verts et ses cheveux sont ternes.

_Un tir traversant, putain !_ Ce n’est pas de sa faute. Moi seul suis responsable.

— C’est la mort qui m’attend, pirate. Il n’y a jamais eu d’autre issue…  
— Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Elle sursaute, comme piquée par une aiguille invisible. Je lui avais transmis ma combativité. Je peux encore lui en donner.

— Allez, viens. Tu te sentiras mieux après des soins, une douche et un repas.

Sérhà secoue la tête. J’ai l’impression fugitive qu’elle cherche à résister à une voix intérieure. Les Sylvidres possèdent-elles une conscience ?

Elle renonce vite. Lorsqu’elle se lève, je lui adresse un sourire d’encouragement, puis je la guide vers l’infirmerie. Nous cheminons en silence.

Ses yeux sont verts.

Inquisiteurs.

Étonnés.

— Tu… ne te rends pas compte, souffle-t-elle.

Me rendre compte de quoi ?

Elle ne répond rien. Elle n’en a pas le temps.

— Capitaine, nom d’un chien !

Zero. Il surgit essoufflé – d’avoir couru partout à ma recherche, très certainement – et m’accable aussitôt d’injures colorées. Je reste stoïque face au flot. Le doc s’inquiète toujours trop, j’ai l’habitude. Ses reproches sont plus virulents qu’à l’accoutumée, toutefois.

La logorrhée finit par se tarir. Je pointe Sérhà du menton.

— Elle a l’épaule blessée, doc. Et elle m’a sauvé la vie.

Plusieurs fois. Je lui dois bien ça.

Le doc se renfrogne, marmonne quelques mots inintelligibles (au sein desquels il me semble entendre « crétin irresponsable », mais je vais laisser à mon interlocuteur le bénéfice du doute), puis secoue la tête et fait demi-tour vers l’infirmerie. Je lui emboîte le pas, Sérhà sur mes talons.

Zero brûle de reprendre la parole, je le vois à sa gestuelle.

Il se décide au moment où il franchit la porte de son antre.

— Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance, capitaine. Les Sylvidres manipulent l’esprit des humains.  
— Ce n’est pas le cas avec moi, doc. Je le sais.

Le sais-je ?

Le doc soupire.

— Ce n’est pas la première fois, capitaine, et aucun de ceux que nous avons arraché à leurs illusions ne nous a jamais dit « hého, je suis hypnotisé ! »… Vous devez bien vous en souvenir.

Oui.

Mais ce n’est pas le cas avec moi. Du moins… plus maintenant.

_Elle m’a forcé._

L’a-t-elle fait ? Le fait-elle ?

Les questions me harcèlent sans que je ne parvienne à y répondre. Les pièges psychiques sont subtils.

— Harlock…

Mimee s’approche toujours comme un fantôme. Ses yeux uniformément jaunes brillent d’une lumière dorée. Je sais ce que cela signifie.

_Télépathie_.

La Jurassienne tend la main vers moi.

— Ne bouge pas, je vais vérifier.

Je suis partagé entre le soulagement d’avoir l’avis d’un spécialiste et la répulsion anticipée du machinchose psychique juran que mon cerveau va devoir encaisser.

Je me raidis. Elle recule. Je sens son effroi.

Derrière, la voix de Sérhà est désabusée.

— Il ne se rend pas compte.

Mimee se tord les mains. Me rendre compte de quoi ?

Le doc est aussi perdu que moi.

— Alors quoi ? s’impatiente-t-il. C’est bon pour le captain, ou non ?

Mimee cille. Hésite. Recule encore. Comme si elle avait soudain peur de moi.

— Non, elle ne t’influence pas, Harlock…

Je la crois sur parole. Mais dans ce cas… que craint-elle ?

Ses yeux s’étrécissent. Sa voix meurt dans un murmure.

— … C’est pire.


	10. Zweisamkeit

Pire.

Je n’ai pas réalisé. Je ne réalise toujours pas.

_« Il ne se rend pas compte… »_

Mimee a tenté une explication de texte. Avec moi, le doc, Yattaran, et devant Sérhà. Je crois que seule Sérhà a saisi l’ampleur du problème.

Machinchoses psychiques, ça c’est certain. Yattaran estime que ce n’est pas de son domaine d’expertise. Le doc continue d’être convaincu que Sérhà en est l’unique instigatrice. Mimee affirme que non. Mimee répète que ce n’est pas normal, que les humains ne peuvent pas initier de liens télépathiques, Mimee soutient que c’est dangereux.

Je ne me rends pas compte.

Toutefois, je considère que l’avis d’une Jurassienne ne peut qu’être fiable, et si _mon_ avis ne semble pas impressionner les gars, l’insistance affolée de Mimee finit par les persuader.

Les réparations sommaires qui ont été effectuées sur les moteurs nous ont conduits dans un quadrant reculé de la Bordure Extérieure.

La planète se nomme Ethaniel. C’est à peu près la seule information que je retiens du voyage. Je suis peut-être resté confiné à l’infirmerie, peut-être suis-je allé jusqu’en passerelle, peut-être ai-je écouté des rapports et validé les routes de navigation. Je ne garde en mémoire que des flashs évanescents de courbes et de diagrammes, des bourdonnements de voix et des silhouettes sans visage. Je ne saurais dire si j’ai dormi, si j’ai mangé, si j’en ai même eu l’envie.

Je ne me rends pas compte mais j’ai l’impression que le temps se tord sur lui-même, et je ne peux qu’admettre malgré tout que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Outre le fait que je saigne maintenant du nez quasi en permanence et que, si j’en crois Mimee, « bien sûr que c’est lié, capitaine ! »

Lorsque je sors de la navette qui nous a descendu de l’orbite, le froid me saisit tel un étau. Ethaniel est une planète de glace, partagée entre vastes océans gelés et hauts pics enneigés. Désolée, inhospitalière… mais habitée. Face à nous, la bâtisse qui s’accroche à flanc de montagne tient à la fois du temple et du fortin.

— Allons-y, dit Mimee.

Elle est accompagnée de Kei et d’une des filles de la machine, qui tient son fusil laser comme s’il risquait de s’envoler. Sérhà est quant à elle pratiquement collée à moi, et elle se cramponne à mon bras comme si _je_ risquais de m’envoler.

Une bourrasque glaciale m’éclaircit un peu les idées. Je songe : « tiens c’est rigolo, à part moi notre délégation est exclusivement féminine ». Devant, Mimee stoppe.

La Jurassienne est légèrement luminescente.

— Les Sœurs de la Maison Céleste n’ouvrent pas les portes de leur sanctuaire aux mâles.

J’aimerais bien lui donner une réponse intelligente, mais mes réflexions se coincent à l’étape « oh merde, elle lit dans mon esprit aussi ? »

Mimee secoue la tête. Ses cheveux bleus s’effilochent dans le vent. Ils sont beaucoup plus longs qu’ils ne devraient.

— Je ne lis pas _dans_ ton esprit, Harlock. Mais tu projettes tes pensées autour de toi façon lance-flammes, et j’ai beau me protéger, j’ai du mal à y échapper.

Je m’assombris. À ce qu’il paraît, j’émets depuis mon retour sur l’Arcadia des ondes psychiques, je cite, « chaotiques, agressives et englobantes ».

Mimee n’a rien confirmé (et ni Sérhà, d’ailleurs), mais je suppute que j’émets en réalité des ondes psychiques chaotiques, agressives et englobantes depuis le truc avec l’arbre. Conséquence directe, Mimee me tient à distance comme un pestiféré (avec des résultats mitigés, _a priori_ ), Sérhà jure ses grands dieux qu’elle n’a qu’un souhait, c’est de réussir à me tenir à distance (un échec patent, si j’en juge la façon dont elle est pendue à mes basques), le reste de l’équipage avoue être mal à l’aise en ma présence (à des degrés divers, et en tout cas davantage que d’habitude), et même le chat du doc me fuit.

Bref, il semble que je sois dangereux pour tout le monde, y compris pour moi, et je suis donc censé arrêter.

Je coopérerais avec plaisir si seulement j’étais en mesure de comprendre ce sur quoi je dois faire action pour coopérer. Mais d’une part je n’ai pas l’impression de _faire_ quoi que ce soit, et en plus ça ne me perturbe pas.

J’éponge le sang qui me coule sur les lèvres d’un revers de manche.

Enfin, presque pas.

— Ce n’est pas normal, reprend Mimee. Parce que tu es humain, et parce que tu es, euh…

Elle s’interrompt.

— … La Mère Supérieure comprendra la nécessité d’une exception, c’est évident, termine-t-elle.

Je lève un sourcil soupçonneux. Elle n’a pas achevé sa phrase. Parce que je suis quoi ?  
Je n’obtiens pas de réponse. Je me demande s’il faut que je formule ma question à haute voix.

— Ce qu’elle veut dire, intervient Sérhà, c’est que ce que tu fais là, c’est un truc de fille. En théorie, le psychisme mâle ne s’exprime pas avec les harmoniques que tu utilises.

Il y a une étincelle de moquerie au fond de sa voix fatiguée. Mimee fait mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Kei retient avec peine un gloussement.

Je digère cette nouvelle information avec… un certain abattement, il faut le reconnaître. En théorie, je suis humain. Quel que soit le sexe de ces foutues harmoniques, au départ mon psychisme ne devrait déjà pas être capable de s’exprimer !

Pff. Je crois que je vais plutôt me concentrer pour cesser de penser en attendant que toutes ces filles règlent ce « truc de fille ».

La « Maison Céleste » est ceinte d’un haut mur d’enceinte, aveugle et fort peu engageant, mais la porte vers laquelle Mimee nous mène s’ouvre avant que nous en ayons atteint le seuil. Notre arrivée a été observée – par des caméras, des radars ou d’autres moyens, technologiques ou non.

La planète d’origine de la femme qui nous accueille m’est inconnue. Sa peau est bleutée, d’un ton plus profond que celle de Mimee, marquée de rides qui trahissent son âge. Ses cheveux blancs sont serrés dans un chignon impeccable. Elle se tient droite, les deux mains jointes, ses formes masquées sous un lourd manteau brodé d’arabesques argentées.

J’ignore si son expression fermée est inhérente à sa vie monacale, ou si elle est contrariée d’être dérangée dans sa retraite.

— Honorée Mère Supérieure… commence Mimee.

La moniale la fait taire d’un geste sec.

— J’entends ton appel, ma Fille, mais je m’interroge sur ta sagesse. Tu connais nos règles. Quels errements t’ont amené à penser que tu pouvais montrer le chemin de notre refuge à une Sylvidre et un…

La Mère Supérieure pose son regard sur moi. La moue qu’elle m’adresse est à la fois désapprobatrice et empreinte d’un dégoût non dissimulé. Je croise les bras d’un air bravache. Oui ben désolé d’être équipé d’un chromosome Y, hein…

Sérhà ne bronche pas. Je doute de toute façon qu’elle se soit attendue à être accueillie à bras ouverts : les Sylvidres n’ont pas franchement bonne réputation où que ce soit dans la galaxie depuis qu’elles affichent sans plus de complexe leurs velléités conquérantes.

Quant à Mimee… Je ne pensais pas l’entendre un jour se faire réprimander, encore moins se faire reprocher un manque de sagesse. Je ne pensais pas non plus l’observer un jour baisser la tête telle une enfant prise en faute.

— Le… problème que je me permets de vous soumettre dépasse mes compétences, Honorée Mère.

La Mère Supérieure ne change pas d’expression, mais ses sourcils s’arquent légèrement tandis que ses yeux gris me transpercent. Elle scrute mon âme, je la sens. Le frisson psychique me hérisse le poil.

J’ai une impression désagréable de distorsion temporelle, puis la moniale recule d’un pas. Je ne peux m’empêcher un sourire victorieux. Je fais beaucoup d’effet aux filles télépathes, ces derniers temps.

— Je… vois, répond finalement la Mère Supérieure.

Elle me scrute toujours, mais… d’un peu plus loin. Les machinchoses psychiques sont moins forts, en tout cas.

Ça chatouille.

— Comment avez-vous pu réussir à vous emmêler ainsi ? continue-t-elle.

Ah. ça je sais. Je hausse les épaules, pointe Sérhà du pouce.

— Le truc avec l’arbre. Demandez-lui.

Sérhà me renvoie un regard indigné, articule un « non » silencieux (mais très distinct, aucun doute à avoir), et se planque dans mon dos. Okay, c’est comme elle veut. Je connais la réponse, de toute façon.

— Une fusion, je précise.  
— Une fusion ? Avec un humain ? Mâle ?

La Mère Supérieure ne cache pas son étonnement. Toujours cramponnée à mon bras, Sérhà fixe le sol, visiblement embarrassée. Elle marmonne :

— J’ai paniqué.

Silence.

— Il est très, euh… persuasif, termine-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre. C’est peut-être un compliment. Peut-être pas.  
Probablement pas.

La Mère Supérieure me considère à présent avec intérêt. Son examen s’éternise (ça chatouille toujours). Je le supporte avec toute la patience qu’il me reste en stock – c’est-à-dire peu, pour être franc.

La moniale se détourne au moment exact où je serre le poing malgré moi.

— Humain, en ces temps agités, d’aucuns seraient prêts à payer une fortune pour disposer de votre puissance psy, murmure-t-elle.  
— Je ne suis pas à vendre.

Et je ne suis pas stupide non plus. La phrase transpire le test à des kilomètres. Je ne suis pas à vendre. La perspective de posséder de la « puissance psy » ne me grise pas. Du tout.

Ma voix est plus sèche que je ne l’aurais souhaité.

Distorsion temporelle, encore. Accélération, décélération, sensation déconcertante de flotter au milieu du néant. Les couleurs se brouillent, papillotent et disparaissent. Noir.

Vert.

Blanc.

La neige.

Seul le vent trouble le silence. Sérhà m’a lâché ; elle est tombée au sol comme si elle y avait été violemment poussée. Mimee est auréolée d’un halo doré. La Mère Supérieure a adopté une posture défensive.  
Et la porte du temple est dégondée.

— Je vais réunir le Premier Cercle, déclare la Mère Supérieure.

Elle pointe le doigt sur Mimee.

— Sans armes. Assure-t-en, ma Fille.

Mimee opine. Après un bref conciliabule, mon escorte dépose son attirail militaire sur le perron : un fusil, deux pistolasers, des grenades, un fin poignard… Kei n’est pas ravie, mais elle obtempère. Je lis dans ses yeux qu’elle est décidée à me défendre à mains nues s’il le faut.

Je lis beaucoup d’inquiétude, aussi.

Mon tour vient. Je répugne à me séparer de mon cosmodragon. Il m’avait manqué, ces derniers jours, et j’étais heureux qu’il pèse à nouveau sur ma hanche. Sa présence à mes côtés est rassurante, d’une certaine manière. Ce n’est peut-être qu’un objet mais, tout comme l’Arcadia, je sais qu’il possède une âme, je sais que je peux compter sur lui, qu’il sera toujours mon plus précieux allié. Mon équipage l’a d’ailleurs plus facilement retrouvé dans la forêt que moi : son cœur énergétique artisanal possède une signature caractéristique sur les scanners et, parce que ce n’est pas la première fois qu’ils m’égarent, les gars la connaissent bien.

— Harlock… insiste Mimee.

La neige tassée par mes pas est constellée d’étoiles rouges. Mes doigts sous mon nez sont gluants, mon gant imbibé de sang. Je ne me rends pas compte de ce qui me tue, mais je ne peux en nier les effets. Le psychisme et les humains n’ont jamais fait bon ménage.

Le cosmodragon rejoint le tas d’armes sur le perron. Je n’avais rien pris d’autre.

Le vent se tait lorsque nous franchissons le porche et pénétrons dans la cour intérieure du temple. La Mère Supérieure nous y attend, flanquée de huit autres moniales aux visages invisibles sous leurs capuches relevées. Leur disposition symétrique n’est pas le fruit du hasard, et je suis invité d’un geste à prendre place au centre de… Bon, quoi que ce soit, au moins ce n’est pas un pentacle, c’est déjà ça.

— La cérémonie de Confinement consiste à limiter l’expansion de l’être astral, m’explique la Mère Supérieure. Dans votre cas, nous allons tout d’abord séparer votre esprit de celui de la Sylvidre, puis mettre en place des verrous psychiques.

Je n’aime pas l’emploi du mot « verrou », qui heurte ma conception de la liberté, mais Mimee semble faire confiance à ses Sœurs psy-compétentes, donc je suppose que je peux approuver ce plan d’action. En revanche, cela me chagrine un peu qu’il ne s’applique qu’à moi seul. Et Sérhà, dans tout ça ? Elle n’a pas besoin de verrous, elle ?

— C’est vous qui avez pris le dessus, précise la Mère Supérieure. Malheureusement vous ne contrôlez rien. Le psychisme actif nécessite un entraînement rigoureux dès l’enfance pour être appréhendé à sa juste mesure. L’équilibre doit être rétabli.

Mouais.

— S’il vous faut une image plus concrète, continue la moniale, voyez votre esprit comme une pieuvre psychique enserrant le sien. Vous êtes en train de dévorer son âme.

Ah.  
D’accord.  
Bon ben va pour le verrou, alors…

Ça ne me plaît toujours pas. Hélas, que je le veuille ou non, il y a probablement assez de puissance psy dans ce temple pour soumettre une planète.

Je note toutefois que les Sœurs de la Maison Céleste se sont rassemblées à neuf pour me soumettre moi. Pour un humain censément incapable de la moindre sensibilité psy, c’est un bel exploit. Je présume que je pourrai m’en réjouir lorsque tout ceci sera terminé.

La Mère Supérieure prononce quelques mots dans une langue que je n’identifie pas. Toutes les moniales joignent les mains ; leur aura psychique devient visible dans des tons violets. Je me prépare à une lutte de longue haleine. Je me prépare à des épreuves sensorielles inconnues, peut-être à un voyage astral tel que je l’ai expérimenté avec Sérhà. Je me prépare à de la douleur physique, parce qu’un combat ne se résout pas sans souffrance. Je me prépare à tout.

J’obtiens autre chose.

Quoi que ce soit, je l’oublie aussitôt.

Seul demeure le souvenir d’une chute.

Une chute et la nuit.

 

—

 

J’ai l’impression que ma conscience clignote.

— Harlock ?

Le fil de mes pensées reprend son cours avec vue sur une voûte de pierres nues. Ce n’est pas un hôpital. Ce n’est pas une chambre. Ce n’est même pas un lit, d’ailleurs.

Mes articulations protestent lorsque je m’assois. J’ai des fourmis dans les jambes.

— Je vais bien, je dis.

C’est un réflexe. Curieusement, c’est aussi la vérité. Cette brume qui anesthésiait mes sens, cette gêne diffuse, ce mal-être sans mots, tout s’est évaporé. Je m’en aperçois _a posteriori_ , par d’étranges flashs rétroactifs.

Mimee pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

— Je suis soulagée, Harlock, souffle-t-elle. J’ai cru que tu t’étais perdu.

Je lui réponds d’un sourire hésitant. Si elle le dit. Je n’ai rien remarqué.  
Le psychisme et les humains sont incompatibles.

Plus loin, la Mère Supérieure me toise avec attention. Ses ouailles ont disparu. Kei et l’autre fille qui m’escortait aussi. Il me tarde soudain de rentrer à bord de l’Arcadia.

La Mère Supérieure me toise.

L’Arcadia m’attend.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. J’oublie quelque chose. Quelque chose d’important.

— Nous avons installé des barrières, intervient la Mère Supérieure. En théorie, vous ne devriez plus être capable de projections psy incontrôlées.

Un temps. J’oublie quelque chose.

— … Sauf si vous vous y entraînez spécifiquement, mais je vous le déconseille, termine-t-elle.

Je suis debout.

L’Arcadia m’attend.

_L’Arcadia…_

Quelque chose d’important.

Je déglutis. Ma gorge est sèche. Comment ai-je pu oublier ?

— La Sylvidre ?

_Sérhà…_

La Mère Supérieure renâcle.

— Elle est dehors. Je la ferai conduire à l’astroport si vous le désirez.

Pas de mots. Aucune sollicitation directe. Mais la moniale préférerait que je réclame la tête de Sérhà, je le perçois sans peine. Mon équipage aussi, probablement. Histoire que nous puissions – que je puisse – repartir sur des bases saines.

« Les Sylvidres sont l’ennemi. Les Sylvidres ne possèdent aucune compassion. Les Sylvidres nous détruirons si nous ne prenons pas les devants. » Combien de fois ai-je utilisé ces arguments pour justifier de mes actes ? Combien de fois ai-je forcé la porte de logements pour tuer des Sylvidres désarmées « parce que c’est elles ou nous » ?

Comment en suis-je arrivé à considérer ce comportement comme normal ?

Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Pas après… tout ça.

— Très bien, je réponds. Assurez-vous qu’elle puisse s’acheter un billet sur une ligne régulière, je vous rembourserai.

Sérhà est dehors tel que l’a annoncé la Mère Supérieure, à l’écart, les pans d’une veste trop grande pour elle battant contre ses cuisses. Elle est impassible lorsqu’elle me stoppe d’un geste à environ cinq mètres d’elle, immobile tandis que nous nous dévisageons l’un l’autre. Un léger plissement au coin de ses yeux trahit les sentiments qui l’agitent.

Je me demande ce que reflète mon propre regard.

— Nos routes se séparent, pirate.

Elle pense « enfin », je le devine. C’est dommage… mais qu’y puis-je ? Je ne peux la retenir. Elle est libre, tout comme moi.  
Elle aurait été une pirate valeureuse, j’en suis certain. Mais l’Arcadia n’est pas pour elle.

Nous reverrons-nous ? Je n’ose poser la question.

— Tu m’as montré des perspectives que je n’imaginais pas, dit-elle. Si tu poursuis dans ta voie et que je réussis dans la mienne, alors nous nous recroiserons.

Elle sourit avec défi.

— Tu verras : je m’élèverai seule, et lorsque nos chemins se rejoindront à nouveau, je serai aux côtés de la reine.

Oui, je n’ai aucun doute là-dessus. Je reconnais cette flamme qui m’anime aussi, cette force qui pousse à avancer envers et contre tout. Je ne pensais pas partager ça avec une Sylvidre.

— Je ne pensais pas apprendre ça d’un humain, rétorque-t-elle. À moi d’en tirer avantage.

Elle me regarde.

— À nous, corrige-t-elle.

Je réagis avec un temps de retard.

— Eh, tu lis toujours mes pensées ? Je croyais que les nonnes de ce foutu temple avaient réglé le problème !

Elle rit. Ses yeux verts pétillent de sarcasme, mais son rictus dédaigneux n’est pas dirigé contre moi.

— Le lien créé ne peut se détruire, explique-t-elle. Elles te l’ont masqué, je le bloque, il n’empêche qu’il existe. Il est et il sera… comme une bulle qui nous isole du monde.

Comme un cadeau. Empoisonné peut-être, précieux sûrement. Une bulle. Même si les étoiles nous séparent, elle perdurera. Pour nous seuls. En dehors du monde.

Cela me rappelle soudain un mot, qui émerge des replis de ma mémoire en même temps que des réminiscences de mon adolescence turbulente, tant bien que mal canalisée par un contrebandier bourru.

_Mel…_ Je ne me souviens plus à quelle occasion le vieux pirate en était venu à m’expliquer ce point particulier de vocabulaire. « Il y a des termes comme ça qui ne se traduisent pas en standard », tentait-il de m’apprendre. « Celui-là permet d’exprimer l’état de deux personnes qui sont seules, mais ensemble. Une sorte de… ‘duolitude’, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Je n’avais pas compris. Je comprends maintenant.

Intraduisible et parfait.

Seuls à deux.

Zweisamkeit.


	11. Epilogue

_Le processus avait échoué. Une fois de plus._

_Avec un soupir, la Sylvidre se détourna du désastre de la salle d’expérimentation, enchevêtrement torturé de branches zébrées de rouge et de racines suintantes. Ses assistantes nettoieraient.  
Quel gâchis._

—  _Vous perdez un temps précieux. Vos connaissances en génétique seraient mieux employées à des projets plus concrets… Et le budget du département scientifique aussi, si vous me permettez._

_La Sylvidre pinça les lèvres, agacée. Aucune de ses collègues n’approuvait ses travaux._

—  _L’hybridation peut être maîtrisée ! siffla-t-elle. C’est la clé si nous voulons nous affranchir d’un carcan biologique anachronique ! Il nous suffit d’être plus attentifs aux signes avant-coureurs de détresse, de les contrer avec les injections adéquates…_

_L’autre haussa les épaules._

—  _Quelles que soient les précautions que vous prendrez, les humains rejettent les greffes. Leur psychisme est trop faible pour supporter l’expérience._

_La Sylvidre secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à renoncer._

—  _Il existe un moyen, j’en suis certaine ! Et je le trouverai, dussé-je y passer le reste de mon existence !_

_Pareille diatribe lui valait habituellement des quolibets. Elle en avait pris son parti – les humiliations verbales n’entraveraient pas ses efforts. Aujourd’hui pourtant, sa collègue lui renvoya un sourire de connivence._

—  _Avez-vous lu le dernier rapport adressé au Comité ? demanda celle-ci._

_Non. Les « Rapports d’Interaction Psychiques » ne traitaient pour la plupart que de contrôle psy superficiel et n’apportaient aucune donnée nouvelle sur le sujet. Les seules informations pertinentes que l’on pouvait tirer de ces exercices de style, c’étaient les noms des ambitieuses qui espéraient s’attirer les bonnes grâces de leur hiérarchie par ce biais._

—  _Il a été rédigé par une certaine Sérhà, continuait sa collègue. Elle commande un de nos croiseurs lourds. Sa lignée ne la destinait pas à de telles responsabilités, mais il semble que son obstination ait impressionné au plus haut niveau.  
_ —  _Cela représente-t-il une quelconque valeur scientifique ? coupa-t-elle d’une voix agacée._

_Sourire plus large. Hochement de tête entendu._

—  _Eh bien… Sérhà s’attarde tout particulièrement sur la résilience de l’humain avec lequel elle a partagé son expérience psy._

_Silence. L’emploi du mot « résilience » n’échappa pas à la Sylvidre. Intriguée, elle se força toutefois à tempérer ses émotions. Les échecs lui avaient appris à ne pas se précipiter._

—  _Avez-vous lu ce rapport ? répéta son interlocutrice. C’est peut-être l’élément qu’il nous manque…_

_Nous ? Pour qu’une des autres scientifiques du complexe s’associe ainsi à ses travaux, le rapport de cette Sérhà devait en valoir la peine, assurément !_

_La Sylvidre parcourut en diagonale la liasse que son interlocutrice lui tendait. Du contrôle avancé. Du psychisme chaotique, mais bien présent. Une possible réciprocité._  
L’élément qu’il lui manquait.  
Presque trop beau pour être vrai.

_Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu’elle découvrit l’identité de celui que Sérhà avait nommé un « partenaire psychique ». Le capitaine Harlock était loin d’être un inconnu chez les Sylvidres ; ses exploits étaient scrutés par tous, civils comme militaires._

—  _La reine n’approuvera pas, objecta-t-elle._

_L’obsession de la reine Lafressia pour ce pirate, en sus de l’impuissance de la Flotte Impériale à l’arrêter, suscitait de vives critiques au sein de leur communauté. De multiples rumeurs couraient, portant le plus souvent sur une romance torride ou des amours contrariés. La Sylvidre n’y croyait guère, mais le doute était toujours permis._

_Le sourire de sa collègue se transforma en rictus de mépris._

—  _La reine n’a pas à le savoir._

_La Sylvidre hésita. Ne chassait-elle pas des illusions ?_

_La proposition était malgré tout tentante. Cet humain-là ne possédait clairement pas « un psychisme trop faible ». Si l’expérience d’hybridation devait réussir, ce serait avec lui. Si l’expérience d’hybridation devait réussir, la gloire l’attendait._

_Quels obstacles s’opposaient à elle ? Implanté à l’écart des grands axes de navigation, le complexe fonctionnait en autarcie… et il possédait son propre service de sécurité. Le niveau psy des gardes n’avait pas à rougir de la comparaison avec celui des unités d’élite. Les escouades affectées ici sauraient monter une opération commando discrète. Il ne s’agissait, en définitive, que d’un simple enlèvement. Capitaine pirate ou non, sa défense ne pouvait être infaillible._

_La scientifique évalua les risques : ils étaient faibles._

_Ce fut leur perte._

 

—

 

_Notes de l’auteur  : je remercie tous les lecteurs, visibles comme invisibles, qui ont suivi le captain dans son aventure botanique._

_Raccord temporel  : je suis assez contente de la façon dont ceci s’est plutôt bien inséré dans ma ligne chronologique personnelle, d’autant que le tome auquel il se raccroche date quand même de 2011 (et sa conception de 2008)._

_Planification  : sauf aléas indépendants de ma volonté, cette histoire, de même que (notamment) les trois tomes de « Illusions », fera partie de l’édition papier de Noël 2019. N’hésitez pas à me faire signe si vous êtes intéressés._

_Projets éventuels  : oui, je pourrais avoir envie de réutiliser Sérhà à l’occasion (j’adore me resservir de mes personnages). Mais avant, je pense que je vais tenter de reprendre « Harlock .0 »._


End file.
